El pasado no Perdona
by Sybill
Summary: La marca tenebrosa destruye toda una vida y te quita todo lo que haz amado. REVIEWS (ver nota del autor)
1. Nota del autor

**Nota de la autora:**

Saludos a todos mis amigos y amigas!

Primero que todo quiero mandarles un abrazo gigante a todas las personas que extrañaron mi súbita partida, primero que todo quiero comentarles que el hecho que mis escritos hayan desaparecido de esta pagina no fue un hecho que yo haya hecho ha voluntad sino producto de un acto de maldad hacia mi persona dado que un motifago o mortifaga invadió tanto mi cuenta de mail como la cuenta de ff.net y borro de forma malintencionada los escritos hechos en un esfuerzo de mas de un año…

Afortunadamente y gracias a que soy precavida mis tres fanfiction no se perdieron sino que los conservo con cuidado.

Tengo que confesarles que dude volver a publicar mis historias en fanfiction.net por la seguridad que la persona que hizo esto puede invadir de nuevo mi espacio, por tal motivo anuncio que el mail que aparece en mi perfil no tiene nada que ver con mis cuentas de correo actuales y por tal motivo les pediré que se abstengan de escribirme dado que seguramente no recibirán respuesta.

La razón por la cual publique de nuevo las historias es porque siento la responsabilidad de exponer los finales que pocas personas pudieron leer y que estoy segura extrañaron; además se que muchos les encantan mis escritos…, lamente mucho la perdida de mis 272 reviews de la mision y otros tantos de las otras historias sin embargo me siento animada y seguramente siga escribiendo.

Un abrazo

**_Sybill_****__**


	2. Capitulo 1

**EL PASADO NO PERDONA **

**_Por Angela Rojas (Sybill) _**

Llovía copiosamente. En el horizonte solo se vislumbraba una sombra de un hombre eminentemente derrotado. Su postura lo decía todo, sus hombros estaban inclinados hacia delante, y su cabeza baja miraban hacia un punto en el suelo. Parecía no importar que estuviera lloviendo, el agua recorría su cuerpo frió y se posaba de nuevo en el suelo. Pero este hombre no se movía, seguía inmóvil ensimismado. 

Tenia los pensamientos revueltos, una cosa llevaba a la otra; todo parecía ser muy confuso. Las escenas pasaban por su cabeza en desorden y los sentimientos estaban cargados muchas emociones. Si solamente todo hubiera sido distinto, si tuviera el poder de cambiar las cosas ya sucedidas, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa ... cualquier cosa; no hubiera importado el precio. 

Su vida nunca fue fácil; desde niño tuvo que lidiar con muchas situaciones desagradables, que de una forma u otra forjaron su carácter. Desde pequeño su vida estaba cargada de muchas expectativas; llevaba el nombre de pila de su padre, y por lo tanto lo que mas se esperaba es que fuera igual a él, o por lo menos una imagen nítida de la excelencia familiar. 

Su familia provenía de nobles linajes mágicos. Se consolidaba en costumbres y tradiciones milenarias muy bien estructuradas que supuestamente eran el reflejo de una sangre pura. Sin embargo, en realidad la excelencia familiar que muchas veces se profesaba era una utopía. 

Severus Augustus Snape, a quienes sus escasos amigos llamaban "Agus", no era en teoría el mejor de los padres y esposos. Su carácter fuerte e estricto lo hacían una persona muy difícil de tratar y de complacer. Las personas que lo conocían sabían de hecho que este hombre podía llegar a extremos insospechados cuando de regular su ira se trataba. Era un hombre violento e impredecible con el cual había que tener cuidado dado que era mas impulsivo que inteligente. Sus ideas, prejuicios y valores estaban muy bien arraigados en él, tanto que sus ideas y creencias acerca de las cosas y las personas raramente se modificaban. 

Por otro lado, su esposa Mildred era en esencia muy distinta a él en cuanto a el control de los impulsos. Se podría describir como una mujer extremadamente inteligente y calculadora, a quien le gustaba la excelencia y la perfección. Ella era la imagen de una esposa destacada, correcta y tradicionalista que todo el mundo apreciaba por su buen gusto y distinción. En el hogar estas características la hacían la esposa perfecta para "Agus", dado que era la única capaz de tratarlo inteligentemente para no despertar su ira. Entre ambos esposos había una relación de respeto y cortesía que no trascendía a lo afectivo. Se habían unido en matrimonio como una conveniencia social que a lo largo del tiempo se había convertido en una rutina. 

El pequeño Severus era el único hijo de la pareja. Fue criado bajo mucha disciplina, y sin embargo era un poco malcriado. Sus padres casi todo el tiempo estaban pendientes de que este niño fuera "casi perfecto", pero como la perfección es muy difícil de lograr en un ser que apenas comienza a vivir, el pequeño Severus desde siempre tubo que enfrentarse a la ira de su padre, quien no aceptaba que él solo fuera un niño. 

Ambos padres trataban de que su hijo desarrollara una disciplina, su madre en especial estaba obsesionada con el orden, la limpieza y la apariencia. No le gustaba que Severus estuviera mal vestido, o que dejara desordenada su habitación; trataba en lo posible que fuera educado y cortes, le enseño que es mejor ser sistemático y ordenado en todas sus tareas, a pensar antes de hablar y a comportarse como un caballero. A su madre le molestaba mucho el cabello de Severus, pero por mas que trataba (a través de baños, champús, pociones, etc) nunca logro que su hijo tuviera un cabello aceptable. 

Su padre por su parte pretendía inculcar a su hijo, las creencias y valores que a el le habían enseñado cuando niño, sin embargo los métodos que utilizaba para lograrlo siempre estaban orientados bajo la amenaza y el temor. 

En una ocasión Severus accidentalmente derramo un poco de tinta en unos pergaminos que "Agus" consideraba muy importantes (aunque solo eran unos papeles inútiles), el pobre niño nunca había experimentado la ira de su padre como aquel día. Por mas que corrió no pudo ser lo suficientemente rápido para escapar de la mano dura de su padre. Al finalizar Severus termino con la cara llena de moretones, sin contar también la espalda. 

El dolor era muy fuerte y él no podía dejar de llorar. Su padre le gritaba que _"fuera hombre"_ que el no estaba criando ninguna _"mujercita"_. Afortunadamente para él en ese momento llego su madre, quien al ver el estado tan lamentable en el que estaba su hijo, lo alejo de los insultos y lo llevo a la cama. 

Ella estaba furiosa, no podía creer que su esposo, hubiera herido de esa forma tan salvaje a su "bebe", con toda la rabia e indignación de la situación, amenazó con dejarlo, para que así todo el mundo se pudiera dar cuenta del hombre que realmente era "un miserable que golpea a su propio hijo". El hombre ante la realidad le pidió disculpas a su mujer y le juro que nunca volvería a ocurrir. Ella por su parte prometió que si volvía hacerle daño lo lamentaría. 

Ese día su madre trato en lo posible de curar a su hijo con pomadas, y baños de agua caliente. Se aseguro que Severus no volviera a la escuela hasta que hubieran desaparecido los moretones en el rostro así nadie se podía dar cuenta de lo sucedido. 

Afortunadamente para Severus, las amenazas de su madre sirvieron para que su padre nunca mas reaccionara ante él tan violentamente como aquel día. Sin embargo, aunque no había golpes físicos existían otro tipo de lesiones que no se pueden ver. 

Severus siempre quiso complacer a su padre, mas sin embargo no sabia porque nunca llegaba a agradarle, fuera lo que fuera que él hiciese, nunca nada estaba bien. Siempre había un detalle que desatinaba. Es así como la forma de relacionarse con su hijo siempre estaba relacionada con la burla. 

_"Ponte bien esa capa pareces un degenerado", "Severus podrías por favor por una vez en tu vida comportarte como alguien educado", "Que demonios estas haciendo aquí, no tienes algo que estudiar o algo", "Sería que el señor delicado puede dejar de quejarse todo el tiempo, rasparte las rodillas no es una tragedia", " y vas a dejar que te traten así, yo no eduque a mi hijo para que se comporte como un mariquita cobarde", "Don delicado no le han enseñado que las cosas se hacen bien o no se hacen", "Magia, crees que eso es magia?", "si hubiera sabido que mi hijo era un idiota no hubiera perdido mi tiempo en engendrarlo". _

De esta forma durante toda su niñez, Severus tuvo que enfrentar los insultos y burlas de su padre, pero como afortunadamente había heredado la inteligencia de su madre supo contrarrestar dichas situaciones con mucha habilidad. Sabia como responder a los insultos de forma que no despertase su ira, y hasta sabia que iba a decir en cada situación. Trataba de controlarse todo lo posible para no responderle con rabia de forma que el pudiera castigarlo, sin embargo en ocasiones su padre tocaba algún tema doloroso que hacia que el respondiera de forma agresiva. 

Su madre sin embargo ante este tipo de burlas e insultos, no hacia gran cosa, parecía estar acostumbrada a ellos de forma natural. 

Es así como Severus Snape aprendió que utilizando de forma inteligente las palabras podía herir o dominar a las personas. Aunque era un niño callado, podía según las circunstancias decir una frase hiriente y amenazadora con el fin de dominar a otros. 

Ni su madre, ni su padre nunca le negaron nada material a Severus; muchas de las cosas que el pedía le eran concebidas, así llego a tener muchos juguetes, ropa y otros objetos. Sin embargo nunca recibió expresiones de afecto, era supremamente raro que su madre lo besara y que su padre lo felicitara. Esos momentos sentimentales solo eran permitidos en pocas ocasiones y con mucha reserva. 

Una cosa era segura, de ese ambiente que muchos podrían llamar cohersitivo se gestaba una personalidad seria, ordenada y segura. Muchas de las cosas de las cuales el se valió en su vida adulta se consolidaron en interacción con su familia. 

Severus siempre fue un niño callado y solitario. En la escuela primaria tenia pocos amigos y muchos le tenían recelo. Podía ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía pero a la vez en ocasiones podía ser muy dulce. Le gustaban las cosas bien hechas, se disgustaba consigo mismo cuando no lograba lo que quería, y quería tantas cosas... 

Pasaba su niñez en los terrenos contiguos a su residencia. Todo estaba lleno de árboles, arroyos, luz, naturaleza y vida. Los momentos mas felices de su infancia los paso entretenido explorando los terrenos, nadando en los lagos y sobretodo pescando. Severus disfrutaba en especial de esta actividad, pasaba horas sentado, esperando en silencio que picaran los peces. Muchos le tenían miedo al silencio, mas sin embargo él lo disfrutaba, había aprendido a escucharse a si mismo y estar cómodo con sus pensamientos. 

A su padre poco le gustaba que pescase, según el era una labor de vagabundos y niños sin educación, mas sin embargo Severus no le hacia caso, en muchas ocasiones se escapo a hurtadillas de su casa con el fin de ir a pescar. Había fabricado una caña precariamente con una rama y el hilo transparente del costurero de su madre, y aunque su caña fuera poco practica siempre lograba atrapar un pez, y si era lo suficientemente grande lo llevaba a casa (con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierto) para que un elfo domestico se lo cocinase. 

Otra de sus grandes pasiones era la lectura, paso mucho tiempo leyendo de todo un poco, conocía muchos temas y tenia una inclinación absurda hacia los temas mas complicados de entender. El saber muchas cosas lo hacía sentir superior a otros, en ocasiones pensaba que el resto de los niños eran unos pobres "imbeciles" al lado de él. 

En casa existían muchos libros que él podía consultar, mas sin embargo había un área en la cual su padre le tenia prohibida su presencia. La explicación que daba era que el era muy pequeño para entender y manejar algunas materias que las entendería mejor cuando fuera mayor; (para leer de artes oscuras es necesario ser poco mas inteligente que el resto; decía); a Severus le fascinaba la idea de leer algo que el "resto" de los niños no entenderían. Severus trato de entrar varias veces a ese cuarto, pero era imposible la puerta estaba muy bien cerrada. Sin embargo un día descubrió que la mejor idea para entrar en esa biblioteca no era a través de la puerta sino por la ventana. Se hizo de muchas mañas para lograr entrar hasta que un día lo logró. 

Al entrar en ese misterioso cuarto encontró muchos libros, que a primera vista eran muy extraños, tenían muchos títulos en realidad complicados, pero hubo un libro que le llamo mucho la atención: _"Mil formas de defenderse y vengarse de sus enemigos: el manual de las mil maldiciones efectivas". _Severus lo saco del estante, lo puso en su mochila y se lo llevo a su cuarto donde lo pudiera leer con tranquilidad. Salio por la ventana y lo escondió muy bien para que ninguno se diera cuenta que lo tenia. 

Paso muchas noches leyendo este libro; el tema le apasionaba, era maravilloso la cantidad de maldiciones que existían, Habían unas inofensivas, pero habían otras que podían hacer mucho daño... hasta causar la muerte. Severus se puso en la tarea de memorizarlas, una a una y también comprenderlas. Se moría de las ganas de tener su varita para poder practicarlas, pero sin embargo no tenia la edad suficiente para hacerlo. 


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo II**

****************************

Un día llego una lechuza a la casa llevaba consigo una carta que decía que había sido aceptado en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia. Severus esperaba esa carta desde hace tiempo. En casa se habían manifestado sus poderes especialmente cuando estaba disgustado, sabia que era un mago igual que sus padres, pero le gustaba la idea de que se lo confirmaran.. 

A su madre no le gustaba mucho el hecho de que se fuera de la casa, consideraba que Hogwarts quedaba muy lejos, mas sin embargo su padre opinaba que seria una oportunidad perfecta para que su hijo aprendiera nuevas cosas. Por su parte Severus estaba feliz, le gustaba la idea de estar alejado de casa por un tiempo, lo único que en realidad lamentaba era que no podría volver a pescar... 

Dos semanas antes de entrar a clases, su madre y el viajaron a través de polvos puff hacia el callejón Diagon. Snape se sorprendió de la cantidad de gente que concurría ese lugar, había magos de todo tipo, para él (aunque ya sabia muchas cosas), esto era nuevo. Había gran cantidad de estudiantes del colegio que iban a comprar sus útiles y muchos productos que el no sabia que existieran. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el tenia mucho que aprender, y que aunque sabia muchas cosas tenia que saber aún más, para ser un excelente mago. 

Primero pararon a comprar su varita. Lo atendió un hombre extraño, quien después de ofrecerle muchas varitas al fin (después de cómo diez minutos) logro encontrar la que mas se le adecuaba: Roble 25 centímetros de pelo de unicornio. Para Severus era perfecta y hermosa dado que tenia un color negro muy elegante. 

Continuaron sus compras y se adecuaron de pergaminos, plumas, tinta, materiales para pociones, los libros de primer año y los uniformes. Severus deseaba mucho una escoba mas sin embargo su madre no se la compro dado que como era de primer año no era permitido. 

Su madre lo obligo a comprar una lechuza; a Severus no le gustaba la idea de tener animales, le molestaba la idea de tener que alimentarlos. Sin embargo su madre le dijo que las lechuzas podían cazar su propio alimento y que además ella no iba permitir que no tuviera una para comunicarse con ellos. Escogieron una mediana de color negro con tiznes blancos. Severus la llamo"splinter" porque parecía que tuviera espinas en su cuerpo. 

Al fin el día había llegado, Severus tenia muchas expectativas de ingresar al colegio y por lo tanto estaba un poco nervioso. Sus padres lo acompañaron hasta la estación del tren para despedirse. Su madre fue amorosa pero su padre como de costumbre fue seco; lo único que le dijo fue "mas te vale que no me hagas quedar mal en el colegio", se despidió de forma tajante y se fue. 

Estuvo callado todo el viaje en tren, veía como algunos niños, reían y hablaban alegremente; sin embargo el no era el tipo de persona que comenzara una conversación. Todo parecía tan irreal, él sentado en un vagón solo junto a un montón de ruidosos niños. Extrañaba un poco el silencio ... 

Pasó un poco mas de dos horas y al fin ya cuando oscurecía llegaron a su destino. Severus estaba un poco nervioso al bajar del tren, había tanta gente que estaba un poco confundido; fue en ese momento que oyó un llamado "los de primer año, vamos chicos reúnanse todos aquí no sean tímidos y síganme..". La persona que los convocaba era enorme, y tenia la apariencia física de un hombre desaliñado, con un barba devuelta y el pelo hecho un desastre. Severus pensó que si hubiera estado su madre ahí hubiera cogido a ese desconocido, lo hubiera mandado a bañar y le cortaría el pelo. 

El hombre los guió hasta un lago. Severus se emociono pensando que talvez en alguna ocasión podría escaparse a pescar, pero se desilusiono al ver que el lago quedaba fuera de los muros del colegio. Se subieron a una barca y navegaron hasta la otra orilla. La vista era espectacular! El colosal castillo se veía imponente!, Severus se emociono aún más, se dio cuenta que esto era otra etapa de su vida. 

Al llegar al otro lado, caminaron un poco hasta una gran entrada, y tras atravesar la puerta, una mujer con cara dura los esperaba. Les pidió que esperaran un momento mientras estaba todo listo para la ceremonia de selección de las casas. Severus había oído acerca de esa ceremonia, su padre y su abuelo habían pertenecido a Slytherin; deseaba pertenecer a esta casa para que su padre se complaciera. La mujer, quien se hizo llamar la profesora McGonagall desapareció tras una puerta, y fue en ese momento que sucedió ... 

Dos niños que jugueteaban detrás de él hicieron un movimiento brusco que hizo que el cayera al suelo. Severus no soportaba que lo tocaran y menos que lo empujaran. Se lleno de rabia y se levanto rápidamente a ver sus agresores. Se encontró con dos niños con cara de asustados, quienes mostraban señas de no haber querido que aquello sucediera. Sin embargo Severus estaba furioso, y les envió una mirada fulminante. 

- Estas bien?. Dijo uno de ellos 

- Disculpa, no queríamos empujarte. Agrego el otro chico con gafas, ofreciéndole la mano. 

Severus seguía mirándolos con rabia y agrego (rechazando la mano del segundo). "porque no se fijan en lo que hacen par de entupidos, no sabia que Hogwarts aceptara deficientes mentales, si vuelven hacer esto le juro que les mandare una maldición que los dejara en cama tres días". Los dos niños lo miraron con sorpresa, y uno de ellos agrego mirando al otro: 

- Vámonos James, dejemos que este idiota que pelee solo! 

Los dos niños se alejaron, los demás que habían visto lo sucedido solamente murmuraban. En ese momento se le acerco un chico; tenia el pelo negro y corto, unos ojos azules expresivos, que contrastaban con el largo de su cara. Con tono amigable le dijo: 

- Hola, mi nombre es Evan, Evan Rosier ( y le ofreció la mano), creo que les haz dado un susto a esos dos bobos! 

- Si es cierto, dijo Severus aceptando el saludo. 

- ¿lo que dijiste de las maldiciones es cierto? 

- Claro que sí, conozco muchas y no tengo miedo de utilizarlas si me provocan, dijo con arrogancia. 

- Que bien, mi padre dice que las maldiciones son la mejor parte de la magia! 

Severus sonrió, a fin había encontrado a alguien que le gustara el mismo tema. En ese momento volvió la profesora McGonagall, y entraron al gran salón todos los de primer año. Mientras pasaban cada uno de los alumnos hasta la prueba del sombrero se dio cuenta, quienes eran los que lo habían empujado; el primero que paso de los dos, era un tal Sirius Black, era un niño de pelo oscuro y ojos castaños, a quien Severus catalogo como un completo idiota en su cabeza, el otro chico flaco y con gafas, era un tal James Potter, Severus lo miro fijamente, no sabía lo que le pasaba pero no le gustaba, sentía de forma inexplicable que era una amenaza para él. Ambos individuos quedaron en la casa de Gryffindor; Severus deseo no quedar en esa casa. 

Al fin llegaron a su nombre; la profesora McGonagall pronuncio "Severus Snape" y el paso adelante se sentó en la butaca (estaba un poco asustado), el sombrero seleccionador se quedo callado unos segundos largos y después pronuncio con elocuencia "Slytherin". Severus sintió una gran alegría, paso feliz a la mesa de su casa donde sus compañeros lo recibieron con aplausos. Afortunadamente Rosier también había quedado en la misma casa. 

Desde la mesa en donde sirvieron el gran banquete (el cual estaba delicioso), Severus vio con mas detenimiento a un hombre viejo, con barbas largas que según parecía compartía alegremente con el resto de los profesores. Severus lo vio y comprendió enseguida que se trataba del Director; el profesor Dumbledore; del cual había leído algo, en uno de los innumerables libros de la biblioteca. Le pareció que era un hombre "extraño", Severus no pudo explicarse porque, pero así era.. 

Mientras estaba en la mesa, pudo conocer algunos de sus compañeros. El y Rosier compaginaron desde el primer momento, cada día se convertían en muy buenos amigos. Evan tenia una personalidad decidida, era inteligente y tenia la habilidad de encontrar soluciones a la mayoría de los problemas con un poco de pericia. Severus noto que era un hombre de extremos dado que cuando decidía hacer algo usualmente siempre lo lograba no importando lo que tuviera que pasar. 

Junto a Evan, Severus conoció a muchos otros de slytherin, poco a poco se dio cuenta que en el interior de la casa los Slytherin eran muy unidos, y lo comprendió mas cuando se percato que el resto de las casas les tenían cierto recelo; el ser un slytherin en Hogwarts tenia muchos significados, unos positivos y otros negativos; desafortunadamente para la mayoría de los alumnos el ser un slytherin implicaba ser un "tramposo mala clase", pero todos los slytherianos sabían que muchas veces los juzgaban sin conocerlos. Sin embargo también pudo observar que esas creencias en torno a su casa podían ser utilizadas a favor de ellos mismos; no muchos querían enfrentar a un slytherin. Para su concepto estaba en la mejor casa dado que los amigos que consiguió ahí no eran en si ningunos idiotas, al contrario sabían lo que querían y eso para Snape era muy importante. 

Otra cosa importante que se percato enseguida es que los Griffindor siempre han estado y siempre estarán en competencia constante con Slytherin. Los alumnos de Griffindor mas que los de otras casas, eran los que estaban en constante pelea con su casa. En las salas comunes siempre se decía irónicamente:

_"pobres Griffindor, pueden ser muy valientes pero nada de lo que hagan puede quitarles lo entupidos", ó "Saben ya comprendo porque los Griffindor son tan valientes y siempre tratan de ser mejores, es porque siempre los esclavos tratan de relevarse ante sus amos"._

Esas afirmaciones siempre estaban seguidas de risas. 


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo III**

***************************

A medida que comenzaron las clases, Severus se dio cuenta a que nivel puede llegar la antipatía de una casa por otra. Las clases en las cuales era mas visible esto eran las que compartían con Griffindor. Los de Slytherin les hacían la vida imposible a los de Griffindor, como los de Griffindor a Slytherin. "Snape" como lo llamaban todos, comenzó su primer año, haciéndose de dos nuevos enemigos: Potter y Black, a quienes también se les unió un tal "Lupin". Los tres amigos no perdían oportunidad de incomodar a Severus con algunas bromas absurdas. Por su parte, Snape decidió vengarse de ellos inteligentemente; desde un primer momento se dio cuenta que los tres eran de esos sujetos que les gusta romper las reglas y meterse en problemas; no era difícil bajo esas circunstancias hacer que ellos fueran castigados. 

Por otra parte Potter, Black y Lupin, sabían que Snape era un sujeto con el cual tenían que tener cuidado. Siempre estaba por ahí muy pendiente de ellos, y cuando tenia una oportunidad era capaz de hacer un comentario hiriente que provocara una reacción de rabia, lo cual resultaba ser un error dado que como conocía tantas maldiciones, la mayoría de las veces terminaban con puerros en los oídos, escupiendo gusanos o con verrugas en la piel. 

La manera como ellos habían aprendido a manejarlo era a través de las bromas y burlas, que en muchas ocasiones lo enfurecían. Repetidas veces le ponían bombas fétidas, dulces de broma, gelatina en su asiento, entre otras estrategias. Mientras tanto Severus lograba (con el apoyo de otros slytherin) en repetidas ocasiones que fueran descubiertos en sus travesuras; gracias a él Griffindor perdió muchos puntos. 

Durante los años venideros, la antipatía crecía. Para Severus el peor de los tres, era James Potter, dado que él era el gestor principal de muchas de las bromas en su contra. Ninguno de los dos perdía la oportunidad de insultarse cuando podían; en otras palabras el sentimiento era mutuo. 

Habían muchas causas que hacían que Severus lo detestase, una de ellas, se origino en el segundo año en Hogwarts, tanto a él como a Potter los habían nombrado buscadores de sus respectivos equipos de quidditch. Severus descubrió que le encantaba volar en su escoba, era muy rápido y tenia total dominio de la misma, tenia la seguridad que le iría bien en este deporte de quien se convirtió en total fanático. Gracias a él en su primer año en el equipo se ganaron los primeros dos partidos contra Ravenclaw y Huffelpuf. 

El escribía a su casa con cierta constancia, contando lo bien que le había ido en los partidos. Para su sorpresa una mañana le llego una carta de su padre, quien al parecer tenia que hacer un negocio en Hogsmeade cerca de la fecha del encuentro de Slytherin y Griffindor. Le avisaba en la carta que tendría el honor de estar presente en el partido, y que así podía ver sus progresos con la escoba. 

Severus se puso muy nervioso: _¡Mi padre en Hogwarts! No puede ser!._ Practico todo lo que pudo para tener un buen desempeño. 

Llego la fecha del encuentro y Severus se encontró con su padre en las gradas antes del partido. Su padre lo saludo secamente y le dijo que esperaba que tuviera un buen desempeño. 

Ya en el partido, Severus hizo todo lo posible para coger la snitch, pero James Potter fue mucho mas rápido que él, y gracias a eso Griffindor gano el partido. Severus estaba muy decepcionado de si mismo, se sentía realmente mal, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando llego donde su padre, y este le dijo despóticamente _"sabia que no eras capas ni de coger la pelota mas grande del mundo, no se ni para que vine, definitivamente ese Potter es mejor que tú en muchos aspectos, deberías aprender de él, de pronto el señor delicado pueda la próxima vez ganarle!". _

Severus quedo desecho con esas palabras, lloro durante varias noches mientras los demás dormían, Potter mejor que yo?, hasta su propio padre lo decía. Era cierto que tenia habilidad para el quidditch pero definitivamente no era mejor que él, era un papa natas que cree que toda la vida es diversión y broma, ese sujeto no le ha tocado nada duro en la vida, vive como respira sin ninguna dificultad ... y seguramente cree que es mejor que yo, le voy a demostrar que no es así... el puede ser muy bueno volando una escoba pero definitivamente es un débil que no se ha enfrentado a la vida real... 

Después de esto se juro a si mismo hacerle la vida imposible a Potter, y de esta forma su vida perfecta tendría unos altibajos. 

Independientemente de las peleas con el trío de Griffindor, Severus encontró en Slytherin el apoyo que nunca recibió de su familia. Allí se encontró con los que en esa época el denomino "buenos amigos". Los alumnos de esta casa, lo respetaban, y en cierta forma lo apreciaban, sabían que él era muy inteligente y en cierta forma contaban con él para las travesuras. 

El y Evan que compartían el gusto por las artes oscuras encontraron en otros Slytherin las mismas motivaciones; fue así como poco a poco fueron haciendo parte de un grupo exclusivo de Slytherin, conformado por Wilkes (un muchacho rudo cuyo principal hobby era golpear a algunos cretinos de otras casas), Amelia Heilman, Robert Lestrange, y Avery (Un muchacho de conformación débil pero muy inteligente). 

El encontrar este grupo de personas, le abrió nuevos horizontes a Severus quien aprendió a establecer algún tipo de relación social. 

Todos los días, el grupo de amigos se reunía a hablar y conversar sobre distintas cosas; en ocasiones (cuando no había mucha tarea) de forma secreta, se reunían toda la noche a hablar sobre las ultimas técnicas de las artes oscuras. Avery quien era muy querido por algunos profesores, logro que un profesor le diera permiso para consultar algunos libros de la sesión prohibida, y traía cada noche nuevos temas para discutir. 

Severus le encantaba hablar de distintos temas, y después de las vacaciones de verano traía a colación otras temáticas relacionadas, que había encontrado en la biblioteca secreta de su padre. Lo que al principio se convirtió en un tema para discutir se convirtió en cada uno en una obsesión; y poco a poco este grupo de Slytherin era respetado, no por lo que hubieran hecho sino por lo que podían llegar a hacer. 

En aquellas reuniones secretas, después de un tiempo de documentarse, decidieron poner algunas cosas en practica; es así que se encargaban de hacer convocaciones grupales a espíritus poderosos (las cuales en muchas ocasiones no funcionaban), dado que aún no tenían el suficiente poder. Entre ellos comenzó a crecer un ambiente de complicidad y cohesión muy fuerte. Todos sabían que eran un grupo, y como grupo afrontaban la vida... 

Fue en este entorno en el cual Severus comenzó a preparar pociones en la habitación común, comenzó a tener una habilidad especial para ese tipo de cosas. Una de las mejores bromas a Griffindor sucedió cuando un día en el desayuno Sirius se descuido y permitió que Severus pusiera un poco de posición para la verdad en su jugo de calabaza; lógicamente el veritaserum que preparo no era de lo mejor, pero fue suficiente para hacer que Sirius dejara de decir mentiras en el día y se le escaparan ciertas verdades (.... como decirle al profesor de protección contra las artes oscuras que era un completo cretino y que olía a diablos... lo cual le costo unos 50 puntos, y decirle a la profesora McGonogall que cada día parecía mas vieja lo cual le costo unos 25 puntos mas y también un castigo ). 

El grupo de amigos de Severus se rieron todo el día al observando como Potter o Lupin se lanzaban encima de Black para taparle la boca, ya que estaba diciendo cosas como _"Linda de veras que tienes un trasero espectacular", " si nosotros también hemos salido a escondidas cuando... hum hum (le tapaban la boca)," _

Severus molesto a Potter durante toda la clase de pociones: "_Ho.. James, es cierto lo que dice Sirius, que todavía duermes con la sabana que te tejió tu mamá", " ahh.. con que Lupín ha estado enfermo.. que tiene el delicado Lemus esta vez, ... porque no llamas a tu mamí?", "ha como es eso que a veces se escapan del castillo, que interesante.. que interesante, alguien debe querer saber esa información ..."._ Potter y Lupin lo único que hacían era mirarlo con odio mientras codeaban a Sirius para que no revelara mas información. 

Lo de la poción de la verdad duro poco. Pero las consecuencias para Sirius y sus amigos fueron duraderas. A cada uno les quitaron puntos y los castigaron por una semana, lo cual complació mucho a Severus. Sin embargo, Sirius que no estaba nada contento con la broma, decidió esa noche darle una golpiza a "Snape", quien en ese momento se había separado del grupo. En un rincón oscuro lo espero y cuando iba pasando se le abalanzo, de tal forma que Severus no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, y recibió sus buenos golpes, afortunadamente para él, la golpiza fue parada por un profesor quien le quito 50 puntos mas a Griffindor; con lo cual daba un total de 125 puntos perdidos en un solo día para los Leones. 

Severus sangraba por la nariz y le dolía los costados; pero aunque se sentía muy adolorido, esa noche durmió con una sonrisa de burla en sus labios. 

Nunca olvidaría esa broma por el resto de su vida... 


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo IV**

*****************************

En Hogwarts era imposible aburrirse si se tenían como amigos a aquellos a los cuales casi todo el mundo temía. Severus no solo compartió con el grupo sus conocimientos sobre artes oscuras, sino que también paso buenos momentos con sus amigos en bromas, discusiones absurdas, fiestas, y sobre todo enfrentando los fenómenos propios de la adolescencia. 

Severus, comenzó a sentirse diferente poco después de cumplir 14 años, de un momento a otro el tema de las mujeres, el noviazgo, la apariencia y otros temas comenzaron a ser muy comunes dentro del grupo. Había rumores sobre filtros de amor, encantamientos erotónicos, formas de conquista que llenaban la cabeza de Severus de preguntas.. que no podía responder. 

Ya en el grupo, y desde tercer año Robert Lestrange le había declarado su amor a Amelia Heilman, y se habían hecho novios. Amelia y Roberto hacían muy buena pareja, y dentro del grupo se consolido la necesidad de tener algún tipo de relación afectiva con el sexo opuesto. 

Severus no era lo que propiamente se diría un muchacho apuesto, pero tenia otras cualidades que a las mujeres le gustaban como era su inteligencia, su autenticidad, su forma de pensar, su fuerza y convicción por lo que creía entre otras cualidades. Sin embargo éstas muchas veces eran opacadas por su carácter... 

Para él al principio fue muy difícil acercarse a las chicas, había descubierto que era demasiado tímido en demostrar sus deseos, tenia mucho miedo de ser rechazado o lastimado, sus primeros intentos fueron fallidos, no se atrevía a dar el primer paso ... En repetidas ocasiones estuvo tentado de hablar con una de las niñas de su propia casa, se dirigió hacia ella de forma muy segura pero faltando un metro para encontrarse con ella, cambiaba abruptamente de dirección. 

Eso divertía un poco a la pandilla, quienes decían a las espaldas de Severus, lo contradictorio que en estas cosas el se volvía; él podía ser muy valiente al poner poción de la verdad a uno de sus enemigos, pero se convertía en un perfecto cobarde cuando de acercarse a una chica se trataba. 

Severus conocía esas burlas, y no le gustaban. Rosier le decía que no se preocupara... era el único del grupo que era sincero con él. 

El tiempo fue pasando y de un momento a otro con la llegada de los exámenes finales a Severus, se le había olvidado momentáneamente la existencia de las chicas y fue en ese momento cuando ocurrió ... 

Una noche se quedo despierto en la sala común estudiando para el examen del otro día de historia de la magia, todo estaba muy silencioso, Severus disfrutaba mucho del silencio cuando podía, estaba pensando en otras cosas: en el examen de mañana, en la broma que Potter y sus amigos le acababan de hacer, en las horrendas cartas de su padre amenazándolo y diciéndole que si no sacaba buenas notas lo iba a sacar del colegio, en el hecho de que "splinter" se le estaban cayendo extrañamente las plumas ... 

Estaba tan ensimismado que no se había dado cuenta que tenia compañía... lo sorprendió de un momento a otro un ¿_Qué haces Severus?,_ el volteo la mirada y se dio cuenta quien era. _¿Qué haces aquí Verónica, porque no estas dormida?_, la chica sin contestarle aun se sentó a su lado y dijo: _"Estoy nerviosa, el examen de transformaciones siempre me sale mal, y la profesora McGonogall me dijo que esperaba un buen desempeño"_; Severus no le contesto nada ... 

Se quedaron los dos por un rato mirando el fuego, y Severus mientras tanto se sentía extraño, sentía que lo observaban, de un momento a otro volteo su cara para ver a Verónica y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la chica lo estaba observando directamente a los ojos, no pudo evitarlo, la mirada de esa chica lo atraía mucho, y poco a poco con timidez se acerco a ella, y deposito en sus labios un pequeño e inocente beso... se aparto un poco para ver la reacción de la muchacha y descubrió en ella una risa de picardía..., le dijo tocándole el rostro "_Severus eres muy lindo, pero así no se besa una chica... así se hace...",_ en ese momento la chica le paso las manos por encima de los hombros y lo beso profundamente... Severus pudo sentir sus labios firmes sobre su boca, su saliva tibia y ese temblor en los labios que lo hizo estremecer.. poco a poco él comenzó a responder a ese beso, se fue acercando cada vez mas a ella y la abrazo fuertemente atrayéndola hacia sí ...comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y el cuello con las manos, y a responder con sus labios cada vez mas deseosos ... era maravilloso lo que sentía, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, pero sin embargo lo disfrutaba... 

Se separaron después de unos minutos, sostuvieron la mirada un instante, y ella le dijo que besaba muy bien... Severus no supo que contestar. Después de esto ella se paró y se fue a su habitación. 

Severus quedo ahí sentado como si lo hubieran pegado al sillón inmóvil, se le olvido que tenia que seguir estudiando para el examen de mañana, se levanto y se fue para la cama... 

Nunca olvidaría la noche en que una chica le enseño a besar.... 

En los días siguientes el grupo se había enterado de lo acontecido, no por la boca de Severus, sino porque Verónica ( que era un año inferior a el), le había dicho a todas sus amigas que tenia novio (para horror de Severus, quien ni siquiera se lo había pedido). Aún así este evento hizo que terminaran las burlas al interior del grupo. 

Severus y Verónica siguieron teniendo sus encuentros fugases en las noches siguientes. Severus no consideraba que ella fuera su novia, sino la percibía como una niña que le gustaba mucho, y con la cual en algunas ocasiones se besaba, no había en su relación un componente sentimental, ni de él hacia ella, ni de ella hacia él; y ambos lo sabían... por lo tanto no fue traumático para ninguno de los dos el final del año académico y el comienzo del verano... 

Fue una despedida normal, se prometieron mandarse lechuzas de vez en cuando, se dieron un beso al escondido y luego abordaron el tren donde se sentaron en vagones diferentes... 

Severus comparaba su relación con Verónica de la que tenían Amelia y Robert Lestrange.. y se dio cuenta que era totalmente diferente, Amelia y Robert estaban en realidad muy tristes por la llegada del verano, Amelia lloro durante todo el viaje de regreso, mientras Robert la abrazaba y le decía que todo estaría bien... que trataría de visitarla... Severus pensó que afortunadamente no le había picado con Verónica el bichito del amor, pensaba, mientras miraba las lagrimas de Amelia, que la relación con ella era perfecta, pues cada uno era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y no había ningún tipo de compromiso... 

Al llegar a casa después del Verano era la misma rutina; su madre lo saludaba entusiasmada y le decía que tenia que cortarse el cabello; mientras que su padre pedía el informe de notas y sermoneaba a Severus por no tener las mejores calificaciones (aunque las que había sacado no eran malas). 

Severus disfrutaba mas estar en el colegio, que en su propia casa, lo único que seguía disfrutando eran sus salidas al escondido para pescar, lo cual no podía hacer en el colegio dado que un día lo habían encontrado tratando de pescar y le habían quitado 15 puntos. 

El silencio que solo podía oír cuando pescaba, en donde los únicos sonidos aceptables eran los del agua y el canto de los pájaros, nada mas, ahí podía olvidarse de los problemas, de James Potter y sus amigos, de su padre, de las notas, de todo... 

Seguían siendo para él momentos sagrados, momentos en los que estaba solo él, y no había presiones de los otros .... 

Sin embargo cuando regresaba a casa tenia que volver a la realidad del día a día... su padre no aceptaba que no hiciera nada durante los veranos, pensaba que ya tenia edad para trabajar, que aunque no tenían necesidad del dinero, Severus tenia que hacer algo productivo, algo que le diera ganancia, fue así como su padre consiguió que en una de las tiendas vecinas lo contrataran como mensajero. Severus tenia su escoba y repartía por medio tiempo (toda la mañana) distintos productos a las casas de la localidad. Entre las propinas y el sueldo (que no era mucho), Severus comenzó a ahorrar, y al final del verano pudo comprarse una caña de pescar decente... 

Desde ese momento Severus se dio cuenta que si se trabajaba por algo se podía lograr lo que se deseaba. Miraba su caña de pescar nueva como algo que deseaba, pero que le había costado mucho conseguirla. 

En ese verano sucedió algo que Severus no esperaba; como siempre lo había hecho, entraba de vez en cuando a la biblioteca de su padre a sacar un libro sobre artes oscuras por medio de la ventana. Ese día entro sin ninguna dificultad y mientras miraba los estantes para ver que libro podría leer, sonó la puerta, y ahí estaba su padre mirando con sorpresa la presencia de su hijo en la biblioteca prohibida... 

- SEVERUS ... QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? 

- Nnnada papá... (estaba tan asustado que no se le había ocurrido nada mas inteligente que decir) 

- COMO QUE NADA??, ESTAS PARADO EN "MI" BIBLIOTECA MIRANDO "MIS" LIBROS Y NO ESTAS HACIENDO NADA?, VALLA MENTIROSO... (en ese momento cogió a Severus por los hombros, lo levanto violentamente, y lo saco de un golpe de la biblioteca) 

Severus salio disparado por el aire, y callo de espaldas en el suelo, mirando fijamente el rostro de furia de su padre – Me va a golpear de nuevo (pensó)- y sacando su varita dijo con fuerza "_Expelliarmus",_ lo que paso después Severus lo recuerda un poco vagamente, lo único que sabe es que su padre salio disparado hacia un estante de la biblioteca, y se golpeo con el mueble, haciendo que una gran cantidad de libros le cayera encima... 

Severus al ver la escena pensó – lo he matado- y salio corriendo a perderse, no sabia que hacer, y lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue que tenia que escapar de la casa... Salio de la propiedad corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos, se tropezó con uno del los elfos domésticos mientras corría- y pasándolo de largo este pregunto "Joven amo.. le pasa algo?...", pero el seguía corriendo como si tuviera mi dragones furiosos detrás de él... 

Después de correr por un rato, Severus comenzó a cansarse, aminoro el paso pero no paraba de andar, en su cabeza había tantas ideas: "_Me van a expulsar del colegio eso es seguro, he usado la magia en vacaciones.. Que voy hacer?,_ _.... y seguramente también me enviaran a Azkaban, soy tan joven y ya a mi edad he asesinado a mi padre!, soy un fracaso.. el tiene razón, hubiera sido mejor que no me hubieran tenido... ¿Pero me iba a golpear de nuevo?.. ¿pensé que me iba a matar a mi?.. que voy hacer?, o Dios si es que existes..ayúdame.... _

Estaba muy angustiado, fuera de sí, en ese momento hubiera aceptado cualquier solución si solo se hubiera presentado... 

Ya cansado de andar, trato de buscar un sitio para pensar mas tranquilamente en todo lo que había pasado, no tuvo que caminar mucho, encontró un árbol enorme, que estaba al lado de un pequeño lago. Se sentó debajo de ese gran árbol a descansar, y entre lagrimas y con la espalda adolorida se quedo dormido... 

Tubo un sueño agobiante soñó que el director del colegio, el profesor Dumbemore lo señalaba con la mano delante todo el colegio gritando "Asesino", "asesino", "estas expulsado", y el salía corriendo por la puerta principal; luego paso a otra escena, el entraba a su casa y se encontraba con mucha gente quienes observaban algo, el trataba de evadir a las personas, para llegar delante de ellos, después de mucho esfuerzo, se encuentra con su madre quien sonreía y le dice "_Severus aréglate la capa, acuérdate que somos los anfitriones de esta reunión"_, y al lado de allá había un ataúd, tímidamente el se acercaba a ver a la persona que se encontraba a dentro, y con sorpresa ve que es su padre, se quedo mirándolo un minuto, y sin que él se lo explicase su padre abrió los ojos gritando _"Don delicado va a ponerse a llorar ahora, no podrían coger una pelota aunque fuera gigante, Potter es mejor que tú, Potter es mejor que tu , Potter ...." _

Se despertó gritando "NOOO", estaba sudando, todavía tenia lagrimas en los ojos, no pudo soportar la situación y lloro amargamente por un buen rato. De un momento a otro sintió algo que lo tocaba en el hombro, y le decía con voz preocupada: "amo Severus ya no llore mas...", levanto su rostro lleno de lagrimas y miro desconsolado a quien lo había tocado, era el elfo domestico con quien se había topado después del incidente, curiosamente no sabia su nombre. "_Déjame te digo, déjame.. (quitando la mano encima d_e su hombro) a esta hora todos me estarán buscando para enviarme a Azkaban"... el elfo lo miro y le dijo "_Azkaban amo?, que es lo que esta diciendo? Claro que no lo van a enviar a Azkaban... si usted no ha matado a nadie..."_

Severus se sorprendió _"es decir que no esta muerto?",_ el elfo se mostró una sonrisa "claro que no esta muerto amo Severus, solamente se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, afortun_adamente por el momento no recuerda nada ...", Severus no lo podía creer " es decir que no recuerda que yo le mande un Expelliarmus y que por eso se callo y se golpeo la cabeza?",_ el elfo le dijo con voz calma "bueno no recuerda eso.. pero desafortunadamente si recuerda amo que lo encontró en la biblioteca, además llego amo una lechuza del ministerio que dice que no debe usted usar la magia en vacaciones de nuevo...". 

Severus dijo _¿que voy hacer ahora_?, y el elfo contesto tranquilamente _"nada, amo nada",_ Severus lo miro como si no entendiera, y el agrego _"Su madre me mando a buscarlo, dice que no es bueno que se sepan ese tipo de escándalos en la familia, que cuando llegue a casa discutirán lo sucedido"_. Severus no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo _"es decir que para mamá no ha sucedido nada?...pero si me iba a matar",_ "amo Severus, le dijo el elfo calmándolo, _ella ya sabe que su padre le iba a golpear y que usted lo único que había hecho era defenderse de su furia ... sin embargo amo no se si vallan a castigarlo.." _

El elfo domestico mágicamente creo una fogata, a la cual hecho un poco de polvos puff, y le dijo a Severus : _"Amo es mejor que se valla a casa ahora, es mejor para usted_", Severus lo miro y pronuncio un _"gracias_" y entro en la hoguera. 

Al llegar a casa, se dio cuenta que en realidad parecía, como si "nada hubiera pasado", su madre lo recibió y le dijo lo de la lechuza y le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con eso, mucho después cuando se encontró con su padre el le dijo de forma tajante "la próxima vez que quieras leer un libro, solo PIDEMELO, no quiero que mi hijo ande por su propia casa como un insulso ladrón!", y eso fue todo .. Severus esperaba algún comentario hiriente de su parte pero no recibió ninguno, y pensó que talvez su padre se dio cuenta que él era capaz de enfrentarlo como un verdadero mago. 


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo V**

*********************

Al comenzar un nuevo año académico Severus se sentía feliz de estar lejos de su casa y estar de nuevo estudiando, lo único que en realidad lamentaba era tener que verles la cara de nuevo a Potter, Black y Lupin, quienes al parecer cada día hacían lo posible por quebrantar las reglas e inventar mejores bromas. Llegar a su casa "Slytherin" después del verano, era como entrar en su verdadero hogar, sus amigos lo saludaban, le comentaban las cosas sucedidas y el simplemente escuchaba en silencio lo que los demás tenían que decir. 

Rosier le pregunto el porque estaba tan callado, y Severus le comento lo sucedido en el verano con su padre. Rosier esta sorprendido de lo que había hecho Severus, no podía creen que había hecho que su padre perdiera el sentido. Severus le dijo de mala gana que eso no era algo de lo que habría que orgullecerse, y que en realidad lo lamentaba mucho; aunque lo único bueno de la situación es que su padre lo dejo entrar a la biblioteca. 

Evan paso a preguntarle acerca de los libros que había encontrado, y comenzó de nuevo la charla animada sobre artes oscuras.... 

Las cosas con Verónica parecían iguales al principio; se tomaban su tiempo para besarse sin que nadie los viera en algunas noches, sin embargo Severus se dio cuenta rápidamente que lo único que tenían en común los dos eran los besos, dado que ni siquiera se podría decir que estaban enamorados el uno del otro. Y las cosas comenzaron a decaer mas cuando Severus se dio cuenta que el no era el único con el cual ella compartía sus besos; Verónica se había besado al principio del año con la mitad del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, o por lo menos ese era el rumor. Severus no tubo mucha dificultad en creer los rumores pues ya se había dado cuenta que ella era muy coqueta, y por que Avery le comento en forma de chisme que había visto a Verónica besándose con Wilkes la noche pasada. 

Severus no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, de todos modos Verónica fuera lo que fuera, había sido la primera mujer a la que había besado, y sentía que tenia algún derecho sobre ella. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a donde Wilkes y pegarle un puño en la nariz que desato una pelea, de golpes, puños que dejaron tanto a Severus como Wilkes heridos. 

Después de la pelea Severus se levanto tambaleándose (hay que tener en cuenta que Wilkes era mucho mas acuerpado que el y tenia cierta experiencia dándole golpes a otros), se dirigió hacia Verónica y rompió con ella en frente de los demás miembros de la casa... 

Lo mas curioso fue que a la mañana siguiente Severus y WilKes se dieron la mano, y se sentaron juntos a desayunar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ambos conversaron y se dieron cuenta que no valía la pena pelear por una mujer y menos por una que besaba a todo el mundo. 

Las clases eran cada vez mas interesantes, y los partidos de quidditch entre Slytherin y Griffindor se convirtieron en competencias cada vez mas peleadas por los miembros. Severus recordaría toda la vida que solo una vez en toda su estancia en Hogwarts como estudiante logro coger la snitch antes de James Potter. La sensación fue maravillosa y nadie pudo quitarle la cara de satisfacción en semanas.

"_Ven que Potter no es tan buen buscador"_- decía- parecía no importar que esa había sido la única ocasión en que había ganado contra Griffindor. 

Las reuniones para conversar sobre artes oscuras se complejizaban mas, y cada uno de los del grupo estaban fascinados con el poder del lado oscuro. Sin embargo no todo el tiempo podían dedicarse a esos temas, dado que tenían que prepararse para los distintos exámenes, los TIMOS y en el último año el EXTASIS. Dado que todos querían sacar buenas notas los últimos años en Hogwarts fueron dedicados al estudio de las distintas habilidades mágicas. 

Los años venideros además de estudio también trajeron nuevas experiencias de todo tipo para Severus; después de Verónica pasaron muchas otras por sus labios pero ninguna de ellas pudo estremecerle el corazón. Severus estaba seguro que el no se enamoraba porque era mas fuerte que el resto, el amor como otras cosas, era una debilidad de los hombres y al no tenerlo él era mucho mas fuerte... 

Poco sabia Severus acerca de las vueltas que da el destino, pero pronto se daría cuenta que el hombre nunca puede planear su vida como quisiera... 

Era uno de esos días próximos al invierno en que hacia un frió endemoniado en el colegio, Severus como el resto de los alumnos llevaban una capa gruesa que lo protegía un poco del gélido ambiente. Se aproximaban las fiestas y esperaba irse pronto a pasar la navidad y el año nuevo en su casa; sin embargo su madre le escribió diciéndole que su padre iría a Egipto a un viaje de negocios, y que ella lo iba a acompañar, y que por lo tanto este año tendría que pasar la navidad en Hogwarts; a Severus no le molesto del todo dado que las navidades en su casa solían ser muy aburridas... inmediatamente se anoto en la lista de los que se tenían que quedarse en esa temporada. 

Desafortunadamente para él, ninguno de sus amigos lo iba a acompañar, cada uno iría a sus respectivas casas y el tendría que quedarse solo en el Colegio ... 

Esa navidad se conformo con conseguirse un buen libro, y frente a la chimenea de su casa leer en silencio, mientras el resto de los slytherinos dormian. Ya cuando se sintió muy cansado, fue a la cama a dormir. 

A la mañana siguiente se levanto con pocas ganas de hacer algo; se sentía algo deprimido, no era exactamente por no estar con su familia, sino que de cierta forma le hacia falta el barullo de Wilkes peleando con Avery por alguna niñería, y las tonterías que hacia Evan todas las mañanas ... 

Bajo de mala gana a la sala común y encontró un regalo de sus padres, que resulto ser un libro de buenos modales para magos, quedo un poco decepcionado, este era el peor regalo que le habían dado en mucho tiempo, seguramente lo del libro fue idea de su madre quien siempre se quejaba de que Severus se comportaba como un grosero. Afortunadamente el resto de los regalos eran dulces que los mandaban todos sus amigos, Severus sonrió recordando la ultima vez que se habían visto en el cual se burlaron de él porque decían que era demasiado flaco y que había que alimentarlo para ver si engordaba, Subió guardo todos sus regalos, el libro en especial lo guardo disimuladamente debajo de su cama, pensando que las hojas le podían servir para alfombrar el piso de la jaula de "splinter". 

Llego la hora de la cena de navidad, el gran salón estaba muy bien decorado, tenia un aroma de pino navideño, que contrastaba con los arreglos rojos y verdes. Severus se sorprendió al ver que en vez de estar las cuatro mesas enormes, había solo dos de tipo mediano arregladas para la ocasión. Se sentó en una de las mesas, y poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de los alumnos quienes se sentaban en donde podían, de un momento a otro llegaron los profesores quienes ocuparon sus lugares, y se dio comienzo a la cena. 

El director se paro y con la copa en la mano les dio a todos los alumnos las felices pascuas, dio un pequeño discurso acerca del significado de la época (que a Severus le pareció eterno pues tenia mucha hambre), y luego por arte de magia aparecieron los distintos platos. 

Severus estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de quienes tenia al lado en la mesa; después de servidos los alimentos oyó a la persona que estaba al lado: Snape?, y el contesto sin mirar ni siquiera a su interlocutora 

- sí? 

- Olle! podrías mostrar un poquito de educación, y mirarme cuando te hablo, o eso no te lo enseñaron en tu casa 

- (Severus sonrió al pensar en el libro de buenos modales que le acababan de regalar, y en ese momento volteo su cabeza para mirar la cara de quien le hablaba) 

Se encontró con un rostro conocido, era una chica que estudiaba en su mismo nivel, pero de Ravenclaw; Severus nunca le puso atención, le parecía que era una mujer muy común pero ese día en especial estaba muy hermosa; tenia el pelo castaño largo y ondulado, que contrastaba con sus ojos color miel. Su rostro que era de matices finos, lo miraban con recelo. 

Severus recorrió su memoria rápidamente y se dio cuenta que ella había cambiado, no era la niña callada de Ravenclaw que conoció en sus primeros años Hogwarts, sino que tenia una disposición distinta, ya no era una niña era toda una mujer. 

- Ha. Hola Florence .. 

- con que también tu estas aquí en navidad? He? 

- Si... como tu, veo.. 

- Si soy la única de sexto año de Raveclaw que se quedo en estas fechas, y veo que tu también eres el único de sexto de Slytherin.. 

- Si lo sé (haciendo cara del que no le gustaba la cosa) 

- Te entiendo es un bodrio!, estos días he estado algo aburrida.. y que te regalaron de navidad? 

- Algunas cosas 

- Como cuales cosas? Hay que sacarte cada palabra cierto... 

- Pues parece que tu no tienes esa dificultad ... no? –dijo esto con cara de burla- 

- No tienes porque ser grosero, solo quería hablarte, somos los únicos de sexto en el salón... 

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Severus comenzó a pensar que no debió haberle respondido así, la niña solo trato de ser amable, y el le había contestado como si lo hubiera insultado. Después de un instante le dijo: 

- De verdad quieres saberlo? 

- Que cosa? – respondió Florence como si no le importara 

- Que me regalaron .. 

- Ha .. eso.. pues si el gran señor Snape quiere contarme – respondió con ironía. 

- Deja eso, quieres o no! - dijo de forma tajante 

- En realidad sí, que te regalaron? 

Severus lo pensó un poco antes de responder, sabia que su respuesta podía tener distintas reacciones, fue en ese momento que dijo tímidamente (como si quisiera que nadie oyera): 

- Dulces y un libro... 

- Que tipo de libro? (Severus temía que preguntara eso) 

- Te lo digo si prometes no reírte... y no contárselo a nadie.. 

Bueno lo prometo 

- Bueno es un libro de ... de ... 

- Que? Dilo ya, que tan grave puede ser ... 

- Bueno en realidad, Florence es un libro de buenos modales ... 

Florence no lo pudo evitar, en ese momento se le escapo una carcajada que parecía no terminar, al oír la palabra "libro de modales" lo asocio inmediatamente con la conducta que Snape el cual siempre se mostraba como un niño muy grosero, pensó graciosamente lo irónico que era regalarle un libro de modales a Severus. 

Se reía tan duro al principio que los demás alumnos la miraban asombrados, y Severus la miraba con esos ojos negros como si quisiera matarla, (se preguntaba en su interior, quien lo había mandado a abrir su bocota!!!). Ya demasiado molesto le dijo en tono desdeñoso _"Dijiste que no te reirías.."_. 

Florence lo miró divertida, y cuando pudo contener su risa, le dijo: _"ho, lo siento Severus,... de verdad que si, ...es que es gracioso, tu con un libro de modales... dime lo vas a leer?",_y se soltó a reír de nuevo .... 

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales, Severus comía de su planto con una expresión de rabia por la burla abierta de Florence hacia él. Cuando Florence se hubo calmado, y dándose cuenta de la expresión de Severus, le dijo: "Bueno, es cierto, soy de lo peor, no debí haberme reído, no cumplí parte de mi promesa, pero la otra parte si la voy a cumplir", Severus en ese momento dijo con rabia ¿de que hablas?, y ella levantando la mano derecha le dijo mientras el la miraba a la cara "Juro por lo que yo mas quiero, que nunca, nunca revelare a nadie tu regalo de navidad", Severus le dijo con voz seria ¿De verdad lo Juras?; y ella respondió "Sí, lo juro, será un secreto entre tú y yo ..." 

Eso de un secreto entre "tu y yo", dejo pensativo a Severus; sin saber porque le había gustado esa frase, y en especial el final: "tu y yo". Después de un momento mostró una sonrisa a Florence. 

Después de ese suceso, las cosas ya no estaban tan tirantes entre ellos dos, hablaron durante toda la cena de Navidad, de pequeñeces relacionadas con las materias, las varitas mágicas, el quidditch (tema con el cual casi salen peleando dado que discutían las jugadas de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw) ... 

- Ustedes son unos tramposos! 

- Eso no es cierto- alego Severus- lo que pasa es que tenemos mejores tácticas que ustedes ... 

- Estas loco! .. patear al jugador contrario le llamas táctica? 

Al finalizar la cena Severus se dio cuenta que no la había pasado tan mal como creía que iba a ser, ambos se pararon de la mesa y mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio seguían hablando sobre las razones por las que estaban en el Colegio en Navidad; ella le comento que su madre -quien era viuda- viajo en esta temporada a Norteamérica a visitar a una tía que hacia parte del Instituto de Brujas de Salem, con el fin de ver como estaba dado que hace mucho tiempo - desde que murió su padre- no la veía. Severus por su parte comento lo del viaje de negocios de su padre a Egipto ... 

Llegaron a un punto del pasillo donde este se bifurcaba a en dos. Ella se despidió con un "adiós y felices pascuas" mientras el sin decirle nada, solo levanto la mano, y cada uno camino por un lado diferente... 

Al llegar al salón común de Slytherin, Severus se sentía extraño, no sabía que era, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien, se sentó frente al fuego, y lo único que hacia era recordar la cena de navidad, y en especial a Florence... Trato de pensar en otras cosas .. pero siempre llegaba a ella ... Ya cansado decidió irse a dormir. 

Durante las dos noches siguientes tuvo sueños extraños, en los que siempre aparecía la niña de Ravenclaw. Se puso furioso consigo mismo al pensar en ella_...¿__Quien era ella para entrometerse en sus sueños?.. con que derecho aparece en mis pensamientos..... "esto es absurdo Severus Snape, mas te vale que te corrijas, además ni siquiera es de Slytherin...!"._

Ese día fue a la biblioteca, y sin quererlo ella estaba allí. Florence estaba sentada en una de las mesas leyendo un libro, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de él. Severus en ese momento le paso algo que no pudo explicar, sintió el mismo miedo que en el pasado había hecho que le huyera a las chicas, le temblaban las piernas y le sudaban las manos. 

Con precaución se acerco a ella, no mucho solo unos metros, se escondió detrás de una de las divisiones de la biblioteca, y pretendiendo leer un libro la observaba... Pensó en su interior que en realidad era muy hermosa, la disposición perfecta de su rostro lo decía todo, y no solo era bonita también tenia cabeza, era una mujer inteligente, de esas que uno no puede burlarse fácilmente ... Se dio cuenta inmediatamente que le gustaba observarla, trato de memorizar sus gestos y su forma de ser... 

Sin estar muy preparado, se dio cuenta que Florence se había parado y se dirigía hacia el estante donde el estaba.. no supo que hacer se quedo paralizado mientras ella caminaba hacia su escondite.. y cuando menos lo pensó oyó un: _Snape?,_ no supo que hacer, en realidad se asusto.... volteo lentamente hasta encontrar una chica que lo miraba. 

- Snape? 

- Haa.. Hola ...(parecía como si sus palabras se trabaran en su boca) 

- Precisamente te estaba buscando – dijo Florence 

Eso lo confundió.. _¿Florence me esta buscando a mi?, ¿ Será que se dio cuenta que la estaba espiando?._ La chica al ver que el no respondía nada agrego: 

- Sé que tu sabes mucho sobre ciencias oscuras, así que pensé que si me podías ayudar hacer un informe ... 

- ¿Qué clase de informe?- pregunto desdeñoso como volviendo en sí 

- Es sobre invocaciones- hablo tímidamente como si no quisiera molestarlo.. 

- Y que te hace pensar que te puedo ayudar- respondió tajante 

- Bueno "Snape" si no me quieres ayudar solo di "No", no me gustan los discursos. 

- Esta bien, ¿qué preguntas tienes? 

- Aquí no, me gusta sentarme cuando estudio..- y se dirigieron ambos a una de las sillas 

Severus trato de ayudarle en lo que pudo, se dio cuenta que ella sentía también fascinación (a su manera) por la materia de defensa de las artes oscuras, le sorprendió los conocimientos que ella tenia sobre el tema, y a la vez se pregunto la razón por la cual ella necesitaba su ayuda... 

Salieron de la biblioteca juntos en silencio, era hora del descanso y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en el Jardín jugando con la nieve. Severus observo que un niño de su casa se había caído y parecía llorar, se acerco para ver, de un momento a otro oyó un Severus?... volteo rápidamente para ver quien lo llamaba, e inmediatamente una bola de nieve le callo en toda la cara... 

Se quito la nieve de la cara, y apareció ante sus ojos la niña de Ravenclaw quien no podía aguantar la risa. Le dijo un "ya veras", e hizo una bola de nieve rápidamente; al hacer esto la niña corrió en dirección contraria, para que no la pudiera alcanzar; a lo que Severus corrió para alcanzarla. 


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO VI**

******************

Ese día todo termino bien, Severus se fue a su casa a dormir. Mientras estaba en la cama se le vinieron muchas ideas a la mente, y llego a la conclusión de que Florence estaba enamorada de él y por eso le había pedido ayuda sin necesitarla ... Su ego se inflo en ese momento.. pensó de forma ególatra _"otra que cae ante mi encanto!" _

A la mañana siguiente, y dado que estaba seguro de que Florence lo quería, decidió robarle un beso cuando ella menos se lo esperara. Así que la encontró en la biblioteca y le dijo que quería mostrarle un libro de invocaciones que tenia en su poder. Dado que ella estaba haciendo un informe sobre eso lo siguió. Severus la llevo hacia una esquina donde no había nada. .. ella un poco extrañada le dijo: y bien?. Y el le dijo _"aquí esta tu libro de invocaciones_", se acerco a ella, la tomo por la cintura y le planto un beso rápido en los labios. 

Cuando se separo de ella, vio en su rostro que estaba sorprendida pero también disgustada. De un momento a otro sintió una bofetada fuerte en su cara, y _un "eres un verdadero cretino_" mientras se alejaba de él. 

Severus sintió que le quitaban el piso, era la primera vez que una chica lo rechazaba, y mas aun era la primera vez que una chica que le gustaba tanto lo insultaba. Se sintió muy mal al pensar que todo este tiempo él se había hecho ideas erradas sobre Florence; pensó que había algo entre ellos dos, pero se dio cuenta que se había equivocado. 

Al otro día era la celebración de año nuevo, había pasado la mañana y la tarde de ese día encerrado en la sala común, se sentía realmente mal, se dio cuenta que en realidad había sido un cretino, nada de lo que hiciera podría arreglar la imagen que ella tiene de el.. nunca habría nada entre ellos aunque él lo deseara con toda su alma. 

Quería disculparse, no sabia como hacerlo, pero quería que ella no pensara en el como un cretino, ...aunque pensaba en su interior que ya era demasiado tarde. 

La encontró como siempre en la biblioteca, la observo de lejos, y se acerco despacio y la llamo por su nombre: 

- Florence... podemos hablar? 

- Ella lo miro con profundo desagrado y le dijo- yo no tengo nada que hablar con tigo 

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Severus de verdad quería disculparse, así que rápidamente le dijo_: "Siento mucho lo que ocurrió ayer",_ y al decir eso volteo y se fue sin esperar la respuesta de ella. 

Fue la peor celebración de año nuevo que tuviera Severus, se sentía terrible, nunca se había sentido tan mal a causa de una chica, durante la cena de año nuevo, se levanto rápido de la mesa y se fue a la cama, sin esperar la celebración a las doce de la noche. 

Paso el tiempo de las vacaciones de navidad, y sus amigos regresaron a Hogwarts; todos parecían haber tenido unas vacaciones excelentes. Wilkes había estado haciendo algo que los muglees llaman "esquiar", Amelia Heilman conoció Australia; y vino emocionada a contar las cosas que hacian los magos australianos con los cocodrilos, Robert por su parte paso las fiestas conociendo Francia, Evan tubo una navidad estupenda en casa de sus abuelos; mientras que Avery llego con un montón de revistas de todo tipo que consiguió a muy bajo precio en una isla a la que fue con sus padres. 

Mientras la mayoría del grupo masculino inspeccionaban las revistas que trajo Avery ( como PlayWizard y la bruja inquieta), Severus se había quedado sentado en silencio mientras veía como sus amigos se emocionaban con las fotos. 

En esas Evan - que conocía bien a Severus- se le acerco y le pregunto que le pasaba, Severus no le contesto de inmediato, y después de un tiempo solo le dijo que su navidad había sido de lo peor, y que no quería hablar al respecto. Evan le dijo que estaba bien, que el tampoco tuvo una navidad excelente en casa de sus abuelos como había tratado de aparentar ante los otros. 

Severus paso mucho tiempo, callado y pensativo. Lo que habia pasado con Florence no se lo habia contado ni siquiera a Evan. Lo mas curioso es que aunque intentara no podía sacarla de su mente, casi todas las noches soñaba con ella; algunos eran sueños agradables mientras que otros estaban llenos de mucha angustia. 

Severus pensó que después de las vacaciones de navidad medio Ravenclaw estaría enterado del incidente, y sería el hazme reír de Hogwarts, pero no fue así. Todo era como si nada hubiera pasado, bueno casi todo, la única clase que Slytherin compartía con Ravenclaw era encantamientos, y esas clases eran eternas para Snape, no se atrevía a mirar a Florence a la cara, estaba muy avergonzado y también muy herido en su orgullo. Florence por su parte actuaba de forma totalmente indiferente, parecía como si no existiera ningún problema. 

En esos días "Snape" no estaba de humor para aguantarse las niñerías de Potter y Black quienes parecian estar coincidencialmente al lado de Snape para molestarlo: Severus arreglo la situación provocando que los castigaran dado que simulo frente a un profesor que lo habían empujado. 

Aunque estaba algo satisfecho por el castigo a James y a Sirius; Severus estaba cansado de sentirse culpable, y por lo tanto decidió arreglar las cosas con Florence hablando, pensó que si no iban a ser novios la mejor de las cosas era terminar como amigos, o por lo menos si no era así tener las cosas claras en su cabeza. 

Es así que un día le escribió una nota, pidiéndole la oportunidad de hablar y asegurándole que no tenia intención alguna de irrespetarla. Le dio la nota a "splinter" y espero que ella le respondiera. 

Pasaron dos días sin que tuviera respuesta, hasta que al tercer día por la noche entro una lechuza carmesí a la habitación de Severus con una pequeña nota: 

_"Entiendo que quieras hablar para aclarar algunas cosas, aceptare hablar con tigo si prometes no salir con ninguna estupidez. Te espero mañana a la hora del descanso detrás del invernadero" _

La nota estaba firmada con una "F". Severus al leerla se tranquilizo, por fin iba ha aclarar todo este embrollo que tenia en su cabeza. Fuera lo que fuera ya esta insensatez terminaría. 

Después de clase de transformaciones Severus se dirigió hacia el invernadero, se sentó en una roca y espero como cinco minutos, pensó que ella no llegaría, pero un minuto después apareció un poco asustada. 

Severus la observo muy bien, y se dio cuenta que seguía estando tan hermosa como la navidad pasada, pero tenia una expresión seria que no le gusto. Ella se acerco a donde el estaba y se sentó en una piedra contigua pero no cercana a la de Severus. 

Lo miro por un segundo y pregunto – _y bien?-_ Severus trato de hablar pero parecía que no le salían las palabras de la boca, a lo cual ella añadió – _Bueno Severus vas a hablar o me voy ahora mismo!_

- No, no te vallas por favor – dijo con voz calmada- yo solo quería decirte que yo.. 

- Lo sientes?- añadió Florence quitándole las palabras de la boca 

- Si, Florence; yo de verdad lo siento mucho .. yo no quería hacerte sentir.. lo que pasa es ..que yo pensé .. que tú.. 

- Que estaba enamorada de ti...- volviéndole a quitar las palabras de la boca. 

- Si.. bueno no exactamente.. solo pensé que entre los dos podía existir algo... y por eso fue que... 

- Me besaste, de la forma mas sorpresiva, engañosa y desagradable – añadió de nuevo 

Severus se quedo callado pensando en la ultima frase; nunca pensó que sus besos podían ser "desagradables", eso lo entristeció, porque hubiera deseado que ella lo hubiera disfrutado aunque sea un poco. Parece ser que Florence vio su expresión de desaliento porque le dijo: 

- Severus, sabes no a todas las mujeres, nos gustan ese tipo de cosas.. 

- Como así ? - agrego él como si no entendiera- no te gustan los besos? 

- No tonto!, los besos no; no a todas las mujeres nos gusta que nos besen sin pedirnos permiso 

Severus ese comentario lo entendió, para ella además de sorpresivo, habia sido una falta de respeto; y se dio cuenta que si el hubiera manejado las cosas de forma diferente talvez hubiera conseguido de ella algo mas que una bofetada... 

Hubo un silencio después de eso, Severus tenia una pregunta en la cabeza, y tímidamente la expreso: 

- Florence.. ¿puedo darte un beso? 

Florence lo miro con ternura, parecía como si no esperara esa pregunta. 

- No Severus.. no puedes .. 

- Pero porqué Florence? 

- Por que no te lo haz ganado. 

Y con esa frase ella se levanto, le hizo una seña con la mano y se fue... 

Severus se quedo ahí por un rato largo, si supuestamente había venido a hablar con ella para aclarar las ideas de su cabeza, en definitiva no había logrado, pues en vez de tener claridad, ahora estaba mas confundido...¿Que trato de decirme con todo esto?- se preguntaba. 

Algo de lo que estaba seguro era no poder entender a las mujeres, para él eran como seres raros, que tenían ideas extrañas y actuaban de forma que no comprendía. Hablaban casi todo el tiempo de belleza, amor, sentimientos profundos y un sin fin de temas mas relacionadas con la vida. El hacia lo que podía para establecer una conexión, pero se daba cuenta que en cualquier tipo de relación, aunque fuera una carente de sentimientos profundos siempre tenia la dificultad de expresar lo que quería... 

Se había sentido como un completo idiota al pedirle un beso, nunca lo había hecho con ninguna mujer, con todas había establecido como una conexión que a lo ultimo se plasmaba en los labios. _Pero con ella no.. porque_?, - Severus se dio cuenta que era seguramente porque la conexión no estaba muy segura, acepto en su interior que se había precipitado a besarla sin saber si ella también le correspondía -...., pero entonces porque se sentía a gusto estando a su lado, porque ella sonreía cuando le hablaba, porque ella había tratado de llamar su atención con la bola de nieve y con la tarea. 

Eran tantas preguntas; y al final de cuentas ¿que quiso decir con lo ultimo?, primero dice que a las chicas les gusta que les pidan permiso para besar.., luego que se lo pido (como si fuera un niño pidiendo un dulce), me dice que no porque no me lo he ganado ... demonios si que las mujeres son complicadas!, porque no me pide algo concreto? 

_¿Cómo puedo yo ganarme un beso de Florence?,_ solo quisiera saberlo; odio tener 16 años, a esta edad todo es difícil, ... Si fuera a Potter a quien le estuviera pasando esto yo seria el primero en burlarme, pero no es él sino yo quien esta a la expectativa por una niña que ni siquiera es de mi casa .... 

Una campana lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, se levanto enseguida y fue corriendo hacia la próxima clase.. durante todo el día estuvo muy pensativo, y ese estado parecía generalizarse el resto de la semana.. 

Los muchachos del grupo comenzaron a molestarlo: ¿_Qué te pasa Severus? Últimamente te la pasas en clases de astrología permanentes?, que estas tomando alguna poción nueva que te lleva y te trae a otra dimensión?_

- Vete al Diablo Wilkes!, si quieres molestar a alguien porque no te internas en el bosque prohibido y buscas un vampiro, haber si te hace el favor de quitarte la sangre... 

- Huuuy el señor Snape esta molesto?- repetían todos en coro 

- Si cretinos, y mas vale que no se metan con migo o las pagaran. 

Al oír los insultos de Severus, lo demás se daban cuenta que no le pasaba nada del otro mundo; achacaron su actitud a otros problemas y así poco a poco lo dejaron en paz.. 

Afortunadamente para él, la situación con Florence se fue calmando en su cabeza, y pudo poco a poco pudo recobrar su habitual racionalidad. Ahora que estaba mas dispuesto a pensar, se dedico a resolver el problema de merecerse un beso de Florence... 

Desde su último encuentro; Severus no había abandonado la costumbre de observarla, trataba de encontrársela en los pasillos, seguirla sin que se diera cuenta, hacerse cerca de su grupo de amigas en clase de encantamientos, para oír y ver todo lo que decía ... se le estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión. 

Florence no era tonta, se daba cuenta de los intentos de Severus por llamar su atención, mas sin embargo era reservada y trataba de disimular su sorpresa, o angustia cuando lo veía por ahí... 

Severus se dio cuenta que el solo seguirla no le estaba funcionando dado que ella al parecer no lo tomaba en serio, así que comenzó a pensar otras alternativas para llamar su atención, se dio cuenta- que como a todas las mujeres- a Florence le gustaban los detalles, las cosas tontas e insignificantes como una nota, una flor o un dulce que podían hacer que ella pensara un poco mas en él. 

De esta forma entreno a "splinter" para mientras estaban en clase, entrara por la ventana de su habitación y dejara "algo" sobre su cama, asegurándose que siempre el objeto llevara la letra "S". Se le acabo el dinero comprando ranas de chocolate, bombones y otras tonterías que a lo largo parecía no funcionar... 

Un día se puso rojo de la furia cuando vio que un chico de Huffelpuf le coqueteaba abiertamente y ella simplemente sonreía como sabia hacerlo , no podía creerlo!, él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para acercarse a ella y el primer entupido que se le acercaba lograba de ella una sonrisa .. 

Así que se dio cuenta que tenia que hacer algo, algo mejor, algo que ella apreciara ... 


	8. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO VII**

***********************

Así fue que llego el día de San Valentín, y a la hora del desayuno cuando todos los alumnos estaban congregados en el gran salón, entraron como era usual las lechuzas con el correo, todos los alumnos comenzaron a recibir sus cartas, pero ya a lo ultimo dos grandes lechuzas de color negro entraron con un paquete grande, y lo hicieron llegar lentamente hacia donde estaba Florence... Todos los alumnos estaban asombrados, ninguna de las otras chicas en todo Hogwarts había recibido un regalo de esa magnitud!... Florence parecía muy asombrada.. y mientras que el resto de las mujeres la miraban con envidia, abrió el paquete y encontró un ramo de hermosas rosas y una caja de chocolates.. dentro había un pequeño sobre.. 

Las amigas de Florence estaban locas por saber quien era su enamorado, alegaban en voz alta _"Ábrelo Florence, ábrelo de quien es?_", sin embargo al contrario de lo que le decían sus amigas, Florence sin decir nada cogió el sobre y lo guardo cuidadosamente dentro de uno de sus libros, y después de desayunar se paro delicadamente, cogió sus regalos y se los llevo a su habitación ... 

Sus amigas estaban locas por saber, y ella después de un tiempo –para quitárselas de encima- les dijo que el sobre estaba vació ... sin embargo no era así ; después de que había pasado un poco la curiosidad general, Florence se encero en uno de los baños, saco el libro y de él el sobre... lo miro fijamente antes de abrirlo.. era un sobre blanco y pequeño, que parecía tener una nota.. 

Abrió el pequeño sobre y saco de el una nota, que tenia solo unas palabras ... 

_"Todos los días pienso en ti, y pareciera que no te das cuenta de eso; trato de encontrarte en los pasillos y me rehuyes; mando presentes a tu cuarto y no me dices nada. ¿Qué tengo que hacer mi querida Florence para que te des cuenta que me gustas mucho?. Solo permíteme hablar con tigo para que me conozcas mas." _

_S. S. _

Al leer la nota la niña de Ravenclaw sonrió, sabia que aunque ignoraba al que le mandaba notas, muy en su interior esperaba encontrar todas las noches una rana de chocolate en la almohada de su cama... 

Por otro lado Severus estaba nervioso, había observado como las lechuzas entregaban su regalo en el gran salón, y se había dado cuenta también que ella no habia dicho nada, y solamente había guardado el sobre.. aunque le gusto la expresión de sorpresa en su cara... Parecía ser que ella ya sabia quien era el remitente, porque al salir del gran salón miro disimuladamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin con una sonrisa. Le había costado tanto esfuerzo escribir esa nota, la había redactado muchas veces, no quería ser cursi pero tampoco deseaba que fuera una nota entupida sin contenido... al fin de cuentas no sabia si había dado resultado... 

Esa noche a Severus lo visito de nuevo la lechuza carmesí, quien traía una pequeñísima nota, que solo tenia la palabra "gracias" firmada con una letra "F". 

Pasaron como dos semanas y Severus no tenia noticias de Florence. Se estaba desesperando... se daba cuenta que debía hacer algo para aclarar las cosas, no quería estar toda su vida enviándole cosas y que ella solo le diga un "gracias" como si fuera una formalidad social. Así que ideo un plan que no podía fallar. 

Después de clase de encantamientos, como era usual todos los de Ravenclaw salieron a su proxima clase sobre "historia de la magia". Mientras el Profesor Bins leía al grupo un ensayo- aburridísimo- sobre las grandes invenciones mágicas, se oyó golpear la puerta, y de ella entro un niño de primer año de Slytherin, que dijo _"Disculpe profesor; vengo de parte de la profesora McGonogall, ella quisiera saber si la señorita Florence McGregort puede acercarse a su oficina";_ el profesor indico que no habría ningún problema, y le ordeno a Florence dirigirse a la oficina de la sub-directora. 

Florence salio un poco asustada ¿_Qué querrá decirme la profesora McGonogall? ¿Será que me va a regañar?._ El chico de primer año se alejo hacia otra dirección y le dijo que iba a llamar a otros estudiantes, ella siguió sola por el pasillo. 

Dado que estaba en el segundo nivel y la oficina quedaba en el primer piso, Florence se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras, iba pensando en otras cosas, cuando de repente sintió que alguien la halaba de un brazo hacia un salón, tapándole la boca. 

- No grites Florence, soy yo.. 

- Severus?- dijo extrañada- Que haces aquí? 

- Necesitaba verte 

- Pero Severus tengo que ir ... 

- Snppp... no hables tan duro, se van a dar cuenta que nos volamos de clase.. 

- Como así Severus- pregunto con sorpresa- es decir que lo de la profesora McGonogall ... 

- Fue una treta para sacarte del salón- añadió 

- Y ... el chico de primero, él dijo que ... 

- Ha.. si Peters ese chico me debe un favor, también paso por el salón de aritmasia para sacarme a mi... 

- Como te atreves, a ese pobre chico lo pueden castigar por tu culpa- Dijo indignada. 

- No te preocupes por eso, ahora mismo esta en la enfermería por un repentino dolor de estomago.. 

Florence trato de seguir discutiendo pero Severus con un gesto tierno había puesto un dedo en su boca para que callara. La miro fijamente a sus ojos, y paso suavemente la mano que tapaba delicadamente su boca por su mejilla, y luego acaricio su pelo; sus ojos la seguían mirando con insistencia, como si esperaran un signo de aprobación para seguir. Ella lo miraba también, y poco a poco se le acerco; él entendió el mensaje y tímidamente comenzó a buscar sus labios hasta que los de ella lo encontraron. Se besaron largamente, era un momento mutuo, totalmente compartido, ella le acariciaba la espalda a través de un abrazo , mientras él jugueteaba con el cabello que se había enredado en sus manos mientras sujetaba su cabeza. 

Se separaron lentamente, y se miraron en silencio uno al otro; parecía como si el sonido y las palabras no fueran permitidos para no romper el encanto de ese momento. Florence había tomado su mano y la sostenía acariciándole los nudillos, Severus por su parte la seguía mirando con una pequeña sonrisa. 

De repente una frase rompió el silencio: _¿por qué tardaste tanto? _

Severus le sorprendió esa pregunta; la miro de forma burlona y añadió: _"Florence eres una mujer muy cara"_ ... y la beso de nuevo.. 

No habían terminado aun, cuando de repente se oyeron sonidos de voces, pasos y risas, el resto de los alumnos habían salido de clase, y corrían el riesgo que los descubrieran. Florence le toco el rostro con una sonrisa y salio primero por la puerta, después de un minuto o dos salio Severus hacia el pasillo colmado de estudiantes. 

Ese día tanto el uno como el otro permanecieron callados mientras oían clase, recordaban ese momento en el cual no fueron necesarias las palabras para permitir un beso, solamente la disposición de estar juntos y de sentir la atracción en su esencia. 

Después de ese encuentro Severus y Florence decidieron seguirse encontrando en distintos lugares del castillo, su escondite favorito, por supuesto era detrás del invernadero.. Ahí podían hablar tranquilamente sin que nadie los escuchara, besarse sin la expectativa de ser descubiertos y expresar lo que no se dice con palabras. 

Severus no consideró necesario hablar de lo suyo con nadie, le parecía que eso era demasiado personal, como para comentarlo con el grupo. Sabia que Wilkes, Avery y Lestrade se burlarian de él. No lo comentaba por las burlas sino por el hecho de tener algo para si mismo, algo que solo comprendía él. 

Con el único que hablo del tema fue con Evan. Lógicamente el no se esperaba semejante noticia – se molesto un poco con Severus por no haberlo contado antes- pero aun así lo comprendió, y le ofreció su ayuda por si acaso necesitaba que alguien encubriera sus encuentros. Severus sabia que del grupo, con el único que podía confiar era con él; apreciaba mucho a Rosier, era como el hermano que nunca tuvo ... 


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo VIII**

*********************

Después de ese encuentro Severus y Florence decidieron seguirse encontrando en distintos lugares del castillo, su escondite favorito, por supuesto era detrás del invernadero.. Ahí podían hablar tranquilamente sin que nadie los escuchara, besarse sin la expectativa de ser descubiertos y expresar lo que no se dice con palabras. 

Severus no consideró necesario hablar de lo suyo con nadie, le parecía que eso era demasiado personal, como para comentarlo con el grupo. Sabia que Wilkes, Avery y Lestrade se burlarian de él. No lo comentaba por las burlas sino por el hecho de tener algo para si mismo, algo que solo comprendía él. 

Con el único que hablo del tema fue con Evan. Lógicamente el no se esperaba semejante noticia – se molesto un poco con Severus por no haberlo contado antes- pero aun así lo comprendió, y le ofreció su ayuda por si acaso necesitaba que alguien encubriera sus encuentros. Severus sabia que del grupo, con el único que podía confiar era con él; apreciaba mucho a Rosier, era como el hermano que nunca tubo ... 

La vida en Hogwarts seguía igual, las peleas con el trío de Griffindor mas un cuarto llamado pettigrew (que era una bola de grasa con patas- según Severus), seguían siendo comunes. Rosier le tenia un poco de rabia a Lupin, porque este después de un partido de quidditch, en medio del tradicional intercambio de insultos; le dijo que su padre era un corrupto y que sabia que pronto lo descubrirían por ladrón; Rosier que admiraba mas a su padre que a ninguna otra persona del mundo, se le abalanzo con un puño en la cara, e inicio una pelea grupal en donde Potter y Severus habían terminado en el suelo dándose golpes, Wilkes le rompió la nariz a Black, mientras este le pego un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire, Lestrange y Every decidieron darle una paliza al gordo de Pettiguew, quien sin mas defensa termino privado en el piso. 

El alboroto fue tal que tuvieron que venir varios profesores ha separarlos, al final los de ambos bandos terminaron con moretones en la cara y narices sangrantes. Severus le había dado un golpe en medio de los ojos a James Potter provocando que sus gafas se partieran, y haciendo que se cortara los nudillos... Le dolía pero al ver que también James había salido lastimado no se sentía tan mal. 

Todos al final terminaron en la enfermería, con 70 puntos menos para cada casa, dado que ningún profesor se pudo dar cuenta de que grupo había comenzado la pelea. 

Florence en uno de sus encuentros le exigió que dejara de provocar peleas, que no le gustaba verlo con la cara aruñada por causa de un encuentro tonto de quidditch. Severus le dijo que no era una estupidez, y que el tenia sus razones para comportarse así con los de Griffindor. Ella entonces le dijo que era un entupido, si pensaba que con esa actitud iba a solucionar las dificultades de la vida; pero el no la escucho, creía en ese momento que actuaba con honor al no dejar que otros insultaran su casa y a sus amigos. 

Fue su primera pelea, duraron unas semanas sin hablarse hasta que ninguno de los dos se aguanto y se pusieron de nuevo otra cita, en la cual intercambiaron besos como era usual. Pero aun así Florence siempre le repetía que no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, y Severus para no molestarla trataba en lo posible que no se enterara de los incidentes con Griffindor. 

Después de la pelea en el campo de Quidditch, ambos bandos estaban advertidos de que si había una pelea mas, serian todos sin distinción expulsados. 

Severus, Rosier y Wilkes, siempre entraban al gran salón dispuestos a danzarle una mirada de odio a cualquiera de los del grupo de los cuatro; quienes al parecer se pusieron unos apodos de lo mas de entupidos (pensaba Severus). Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunatico y Coladegusano. 

Severus y Rosier en una de las clases de pociones se burlaban de ellos 

"_Hey.. Cornamenta, ya se porque te dicen así, ... lo acabo de comprender, cuando salí y vi a tu exnovia con otro sujeto en la entrada... lo de cornamenta es por los cuernos, no?" _(le dijo Rosier a Potter mientras este se contenía para no darle un puño frente al profesor), "_Oye Petigrew, sabes te dicen cola-de-gusano porque definitivamente eres peor que un gusano", "Canuto , ven perrito, perrito, buen perrito, siéntate, da la pata, hazte el muerto, ... Ho mira Evan este perro es entupido, si siquiera sabe hacerse el muerto ... que lastima .. no_? (Decía Severus con tanta ironía que Sirius estaba que lo mataba) ", _"olle Lunatico, que demonios haces aquí.. el hospital de San Mugo tiene una habitación con tu nombre ..."_

Trataron de hacer lo posible para provocarlos lo suficiente, pero no lo lograron, el profesor los paro de un grito y le quito a slytherin 15 puntos ... Ellos por su parte no le dieron importancia a los 15 puntos, se divertían viendo como cada uno de los del grupo de Griffindor reaccionaban con rabia encubierta.. 

Las cosas con los Griffindor se fueron calmando al final del año, cuando todos esperaban ansiosos las vacaciones de Verano, y estaban estudiando para los finales; pero sin embargo para Severus no todo era positivo.. 

Este año había aprendido algo que pensó que nunca le iba a suceder; la forma en que se había encariñado con Florence era única, después de casi seis meses de estar juntos, había aprendido a quererla a su manera, y parecía que también Florence lo quería (aunque paradójicamente nunca hablaron de esto), él había conocido un lado de las mujeres que nunca había visto, ni siquiera en su propia madre... Florence era inteligente, mas que inteligente era brillante, le gustaba hablar de tantas cosas; aunque él usualmente no decía mucho, ella parecía entender lo que trataba de decir, era muy amorosa, y esa era la parte que a Severus mas le gustaba, tenia detalles que a el lo derretían independientemente que estuviera de mal genio o no, parecía importarle todo lo que a el le pasara, aunque se sintiera frustrada al no recibir respuesta de su parte ... el sabia que la quería, que la quería mucho, no podía expresar las cosas que le daban cuando la miraba... 

Pero ahora, al terminar este año ella se iría a su casa y regresaría en dos meses, y Severus no sabia que hacer, se había acostumbrado a ella, a sus besos, a sus regaños, y ahora de un momento a otro viene el "maldito verano" y se la quita. 

No Vivian cerca, el vivía al norte y ella en el sur; era casi imposible que se vieran en ese tiempo, estaba como loco pensando que hacer, como soportar estar en casa, con su padre y su madre todo el tiempo juzgándolo, tratando de hacer cosas que el no quería hacer... 

Hablo con ella al respecto y se dio cuenta que también estaba triste, era horrible para ambos como adolescentes no poder estar juntos, depender aun de sus padres para todo... 

Sin embargo se presento una solución de la nada.. Evan invito a pasar parte del verano en la casa que tenia su padre en el sur de Inglaterra. Evan hablaba casi todo el tiempo de ese terreno, y lo describía como perfecto, le dijo que ya había hablado con su padre y que el había dado autorización siempre y cuando los padres de Severus estuvieran de acuerdo. Severus pensó que si iba por la zona podía visitar a Florence aunque fuera un momento .... 

Escribió a sus padres, diciéndoles lo acontecido. Su padre y su madre mandaron (como señal de desconfianza de lo que les decía Severus) una lechuza al padre de Evan preguntándole acerca de la veracidad de la invitación. Afortunadamente este les escribió diciéndoles que sabia que Severus era un buen muchacho y que quería que pasara las vacaciones con su Familia. 

Fue así como al finalizar el sexto año de estudios, Severus se fue a unas estupendas vacaciones en casa de Rosier; la casa era espectacular, el padre de Evan estaba muy bien acomodado económicamente y tenia muchos tensillos interesantes. Mas sin embargo lo mejor de todo es que había un lago a poco trecho de la casa en donde Severus por primera vez, no tubo que esconderse para irse a pescar. Todo era maravilloso, la amistad entre Severus y Evan se hacia cada vez mas grande, no había duda de que eran amigos... 

Evan no tuvo inconveniente en que Severus pudiera visitar a Florence, no se sentía incomodo con la idea dado que tenia también una "amiga" por ahí a la cual también a él le gustaría visitar. 

Severus se mantenía en contacto con Florence a través de "splinter", ella le había dicho que su madre estaba enterada y que le gustaría conocerlo.. ( a Severus eso le sonó demasiado comprometedor, que la mamá de su novia quisiera conocerlo, .. le dio la impresión que eso parecía una de las rutinas antes de el matrimonio .. eso lo angustio "quería a Florence, pero aun no se sentía preparado para casarse con nadie".. se quito esa idea rápido de la cabeza, sabia que solo tenia 16 años... y que era muy joven aún. 

Evan lo molestaba, y decía todos los días "cuatro días para conocer a la suegra... tres días... dos..."; Severus ya estaba desesperado, solo iba a visitar a Florence a su casa y Evan lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, y eso de suegra le parecía terrible... 

Llego el gran día.. o por lo menos eso decía Evan quien tatareaba la marcha nupcial para enfadar a Severus. "No me molestes Evan, no voy a pedirle la mano o algo por el estilo".. Evan solo se reía.. 

Tras la chimenea de la casa, Severus pronuncio la dirección de Florence, rápidamente llego a una cabaña muy pequeña y mas bien modesta en la cual vivía ella con su madre. El estaba nervioso, y Florence lo noto porque le dijo "no te pongas así solo te invito a tomar el té, se educado y recuerdo lo del libro de buenos modales- dijo en tono de burla"; poco después apareció una mujer amable que lo hizo pasar a la pequeñísima sala de la casa, le sirvió un poco de té y entablo una conversación en la cual Severus solo respondía "si señora ... no señora.. con todo gusto..", a Florence parecía divertirle la situación, porque en toda la reunión no hizo otra cosa que sonreír. Después de un tiempo, la madre de Florence, dijo que los dejaría solos porque "deben tener muchas cosas que conversar". 

Severus respiro aliviado una vez que se fue. Florence le dijo al oído que le había caído bien, mientras besaba su oreja. Severus estaba un poco nervioso, y le pidió que no lo besara porque podía ella en cualquier momento entrar de nuevo... Florence se rió, y le dijo que porque entonces no Iván a dar un paseo, Salieron de la casa a un jardín lleno de hermosas flores, y ella lo condujo hacia un la falda de un árbol que quedaba alejada de la casa, ahí se sentaron y el se sintió mas tranquilo de acariciarla y hablarle ... ¡como me haces falta Florence! 

Al finalizar la velada, Severus ya había satisfecho su necesidad de verla y besarla hasta el cansancio; se dio cuenta que era fácil volver a visitarla dado que la casa de Evan no quedaba muy lejos.. así que le prometió otra visita y desapareció por la chimenea. 

Fue así como en ese verano, hizo muchas cosas diferentes con su mejor amigo, pero a la vez también pudo visitar a Florence, de quien cada día parecía mas enamorado. 

Sin embargo como todas las cosas el verano llego a su fin, y fue de esta forma comenzaron el séptimo y ultimo año académico en Hogwarts. Este año traía muchas preguntas e inquietudes, por una parte estaba el EXTASIS del cual Severus esperaba sacar un buen puntaje, pero a la vez traía muchas expectativas acerca del futuro... 

Aunque era el ultimo año, y el nivel de preparación mágica era superior en todas las áreas, el nivel de competencia y rivalidad entre las casas crecía; la relación con Potter, Black y Lupin seguía igual de Pésima, y Severus lamentaba no haber podido lograr que los expulsaran o por lo menos que los suspendieran. 

El séptimo año traía en todos una sed de hacer algo por lo cual las personas fueran recordadas en años venideros; y eso se expreso mas directamente en la copa Quidditch. Severus estaba dispuesto al igual que el resto de los de su equipo a ganar la copa como ultimo logro de los alumnos de slytherin de séptimo año. 

El primer partido de Ravenclaw contra Slytherin fue un éxito para las serpientes, quienes ganaron con ventaja de 50 puntos contra las águilas. Florence estaba un poco indecisa acerca de sus emociones hacia el partido, por una parte estaba triste por el desempeño de su equipo, pero por otra no sabia como disimular la alegría de que Severus hubiera atrapado tan magistralmente la snitch. 

Las celebraciones en Slytherin siempre eran a lo grande, cuando llegaba el equipo después de un triunfo la sala común estaba llena de golosina, cerveza de mantequilla y otros postres. Había algunos que tocaban la guitarra con gran habilidad y se ponían a cantar felizmente el triunfo de su casa. Severus por su parte no le gustaba meterse en la algarabía del triunfo para el solamente bastaba la satisfacción bien hecho. 

Durante su ultimo año en Hogwarts, Severus tubo que vivir algunas experiencias que nunca olvidaría, ocurrieron ciertos incidentes durante el año que lo marcarían para siempre .. 

Nunca se le paso por la cabeza que las personas se enteraran de su relación con Florence; habían sido ambos tan precavidos, no querían ninguno de los dos dar a conocer que se amaban, querían guardarlo como un secreto, los demás no tenían que estar enterados.. 

Sin embargo, un día parece ser que Severus no fue tan precavido, y mientras se escabullía para encontrarse con Florence detrás de los invernaderos, alguien lo siguió; y se dio cuenta del dialogo secreto que había entre ambos. 

Unos días después esa persona lo encaro delante de muchos otros (incluyendo al trío de Griffindor), y dio a conocer lo que pasaba entre ambos. Esa persona era una chica chismosa y detestable llamada Bertha Jorkins, quien era conocida por su lengua venenosa en inventar cuentos y descubrir secretos. Y ese día mientras estaban esperando que comenzara una clase, se le acerco a Severus, y alzando la vos para que todos oyeran a manera de Burla, dijo: "Ho Severus no sabia que estabas de novio de Florence McGregort, el jueves los vi besándose detrás de los invernaderos ¿Desde hace cuanto son novios?" 

Esa frase fue como un puñal que atravesó a Severus y lo hizo perder su tan acostumbrada calma. Se lleno de ira al ver como descubrían y se burlaban de algo tan preciado para él y sin pensarlo demasiado, saco rápidamente su Varita y le mando una maldición furnunculus, que le lleno de asquerosas cosas la cara.. 

Bertha parecía no haber estado preparada para semejante reacción de Severus, y mientras este la miraba con odio, ella salio corriendo llorando... 

El resto de las personas que estaban ahí, murmuraban lo sucedido; y se dieron cuenta que lo de Florence y él debía ser cierto por la reacción de ira de "Snape". 

Entraron a clase de pociones poco después; Potter, Black y Lupin se reían tapándose la boca mientras murmuraban cosas al oído; Wilkes, Avery y Lestrade estaban tan sorprendidos como el resto, pero no se atrevían a preguntar nada por miedo de lo que les pudiera pasar; Severus era un muchacho muy calmado que guardaba tranquilidad hasta en los momentos mas estresantes, pero todos sabían que era de temer cuando enfurecía y perdía el control. 

Severus estaba callado, los ojos expresaban furia, su cara demostraba rigidez como si nunca hubiera sonreído, Rosier estaba a su lado; sabia que estaba pasando por un mal momento, lo acompañaba en silencio, era lo único que podía hacer ... 

Al salir de clase Severus se paro rápidamente y salio del salón sin esperar a nadie del grupo, era la hora del descanso pero el no quería salir al patio, quería estar solo... extrañaba el silencio.. 

Mientras caminaba con rumbo a su habitación lo detuvo la profesora McGonogall, quien le dijo en tono de regaño que el Profesor Dumbemore quería hablar con él en su oficina lo mas pronto posible, y le dio la contraseña. No dijo nada mas pero fue suficiente para que Severus se diera cuenta que estaba metido en un gran problema. 

Nunca había ido a la oficina del director, sabia donde quedaba porque una vez había visto que algún profesor entraba allí, se paro frente a una estatua y dijo en tono grave "chocolates esmaltados", después de eso se abrió la puerta y entro a una oficina muy amplia que tenia una pequeña sala; en silencio y sin que nadie se lo pidiera se sentó en una de las sillas. Aún tenia la mirada de ira, y la expresión de total desagrado... sabia que lo Iván a expulsar, pero aunque lo sabia no tenia miedo, fuera lo que fuera no le importaba.. 

De un momento a otro salio de una puerta un hombre de edad con largas barbas, y unos pequeños anteojos; Miro al alumno que estaba sentado esperándolo con una cara seria, y con un tono jovial le dijo: 

- Eres Severus .. Severus Snape? Verdad hijo?, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar en todo el tiempo que haz esto aquí.. y que ya vas en séptimo no? 

Severus movió la cabeza levemente asintiendo. 

- Si es cierto como el tiempo pasa verdad, sabes aún recuerdo cuando llegaste con tus compañeros hace siete años ... y aun conservas esa misma mirada ... es la mirada de tu padre ... 

Severus no sabia que contestar a ese comentario, no sabia que Dumbemore conociera a su padre y tampoco se había dado cuenta que había heredado su mirada.. 

El director prosiguió, notando la mirada de extrañeza de Severus.. 

- Sí, Severus aunque no lo creas, he notado ciertas cosas de ti, y muchas mas me atrevería a decir; un director tiene que saber quienes son sus alumnos .. sabes?; - y cambiando la conversación abruptamente dijo:- bueno pero para eso no es que te he citado... 

Severus seguía en silencio, escuchando lo que el director decía: 

- Hoy estaba caminando hacia la cocina y me encontré con Bertha, Bertha Jorkins, y estaba.. como decirlo.. algo alterada, sabes de que te hablo? 

- Severus lo miro y con tono firme dijo: Se lo merecía, es lo único que diré! 

- Bueno estoy de acuerdo con tigo- prosiguió Dumbemore con calma- con que Bertha no debió "jugarte esa broma", he hablado con ella anteriormente y tiene esa maña de meterse en los asuntos ajenos, pero.. aún así no debiste mandarle una maldición... 

- Ella se lo merecía señor director - dijo Severus- se merecía eso y otras cosas... no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, es una chismosa lengua larga... 

- Bueno.. Bueno Severus, entiendo que estés molesto, entiendo que la forma como te dijo las cosas no fuera la adecuada, entiendo por otro lado que no te gusta que la gente sepa sobre ti, y menos sobre lo que haces con tu novia ... 

Severus había enmudecido no sabia que decir, sabia que lo que el director decía era cierto, pero no podía decirle nada 

- pero a la vez sé - prosiguió Dumbemore- que lo que hiciste no es tu estilo, no es digno de ti Severus ... mandarle una maldición a alguien, no es la respuesta al problema, y lo sabes, creo .. que haz enfrentado problemas mayores como para reaccionar así ante una cosa tan pequeña.. 

- Eso no es una pequeñez!- dijo de nuevo con convicción- es "mí" vida, ahora todos la van a molestar, y yo no quería eso.. 

- Sé que no lo querías, pero así es la vida, tarde o temprano se tenían que enterar.. 

- Sí pero no de ese modo... 

- Bueno Severus no voy a discutir eso con tigo, pero lo único que te diré... – y al decir esto lo miro a los ojos para que entendiera la importancia del mensaje- es que "el verdadero valor es saber enfrentar las situaciones con paciencia y coraje aunque uno se haya equivocado ... y aceptar que haz fallado es el principio de encontrar ese valor Severus, recuerdalo!" 

Al decir esto lo miro con empatía; Severus estaba sorprendido, fue a la oficina pensando que lo iban a expulsar y resulto que el hombre solo quería hablarle de forma seria y objetiva acerca de lo que estaba pasando.. Severus se dio cuenta que a el nunca le habían llamado la atención así, a las buenas maneras, siempre su padre decía algo irónico mientras que su madre callaba y trataba que todo fuera perfecto... pero el profesor Dumbemore no... Severus sintió que ese hombre le agradaba, aunque a veces pensaba que era un completo payaso, se dio cuenta que era un hombre que sabia decir las cosas.. 

Severus salio de la oficina del director poco después, estaba ahora mas calmado, pero tenia unas ganas inmensas de hablar con Florence, tenia que advertirle lo que había ocurrido .. 

Mientras caminaba hacia su encuentro, no pudo dejar de pensar en algunas cosas que el profesor Dumbemore había dicho como: "tienes la mirada de tu padre, ... notado ciertas cosas de ti, .... no es tu estilo .. creo que haz enfrentado problemas mayores", y lo que dijo sobre el valor; las palabras del director parecían retumbar en su cabeza y no sabia porqué. 

No fue difícil encontrar a Florence, quien al parecer ya se había enterado de lo que había dicho Bertha, porque con orgullo fue al encuentro de Severus y le tomo la mano públicamente (como retando al resto de los que los miraban, para que siguieran hablando). 

Severus tomo también su mano y caminaron juntos por el corredor ... 


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo IX**

*******************

En los días siguientes ya casi todo Hogwarts se había enterado- gracias a la habilidad comunicativa de Bertha Jorkins- de que eran novios; y fue así como Florence y Severus no tuvieron ya la necesidad de verse a escondidas.. 

Al trascurrir el tiempo los juegos de Quidditch siguieron su curso, desgraciadamente el juego de Slytherin contra Huffelput fue un completo fracaso- Severus no pudo hacer nada, porque aunque cogió la snitch, los puntos que había ganado el equipo contrario no alcanzaron para ganar el partido... Todos estaban desanimados, ya sabían que no ganarían este año la copa. 

Aunque estaba muy desanimado por el juego Severus se concentro en estudiar para el EXTASIS, sabia que era un buen mago, pero tenia muchas habilidades mágicas que quería perfeccionar. 

Pasaba el tiempo y Severus religiosamente repasaba los conocimientos que debería saber al nivel de séptimo, pero en ocasiones se distraía.. 

Su rivalidad con Griffindor lo ponían a pensar en otras cosas.. 

Severus se había dado cuenta que desde hace mucho tiempo, una vez al mes Lupin se dirigía de forma misteriosa, acompañado de la enfermera Ponfre hacia algún sitio fuera del colegio, poco a poco se dio cuenta que se dirigían cerca al sauce boxeador, pero no sabia nada mas ... 

Tenia mucha curiosidad de saber que pasaba en esos días en los que parecía que Lupin no se presentaba a clase, con la excusa de que estaba enfermo, el a veces preguntaba en tono sarcástico "y donde esta tu amigo el lunático Potter, otra vez esta enfermo, que raro no..." 

Este año, Severus se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes, que Lupin no se dirigía cerca al sauce boxeador, sino dentro del árbol.. al darse cuenta de esto se le intensifico la curiosidad acerca del tema, y no perdió oportunidad para averiguar lo que pasaba; y en clase de pociones volvió hacer el mismo comentario, pero esta vez no ha Potter (quien aún no había llegado a clase), sino a Sirius Black... quien primero le respondió un "que te importa", pero luego después de terminada la clase se le acerco y le dijo "de verdad quieres saber que hace Lupin por las noches, porque no lo averiguas tu mismo solo tienes que apretar el nudo del sauce con un palo largo, y averiguaras" 

Severus planeo esa noche escabullirse hacia el sauce y averiguar el misterio. Así que mientras dormía Rosier y los otros se dispuso a salir del castillo tratando que nadie se diera cuenta. Al llegar al sauce hizo lo que Black le había dicho, e inmediatamente se abrió un túnel ... 

Cuando ya estaba dispuesto a entrar oyó un grito que venia de lejos "SNAPE NO", inmediatamente pensó "maldito Potter, seguramente no quiere que sepa lo que pasa", y se apresuro a entrar al túnel, para que el no lo alcanzara... 

El túnel era algo oscuro así que Severus hizo un encantamiento para que de su varita saliera una pequeña luz y así le sirviera de linterna.. camino rápidamente, pero comenzó a sentir que Potter estaba cerca, así que apresuro el paso.... 

Sin embargo Potter le comenzó a gritar "SEVERUS PARA PORFAVOR ESCUCHAME!!!!", y lo alcanzo rápidamente. 

- Que quieres Potter? - dijo despóticamente 

- Severus no sigas- le dijo James mientras se le ponía al frente- es peligroso.. 

- ¡No me molestes Potter!- dijo Severus mientras seguía caminando- ¡Voy a saber que esta pasando.. "ahora mismo"... 

- SEVERUS ESCUCHA – Dijo James mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros- No sigas, de verdad ... maldición Severus es Peligroso (decía esto mientras veía que Severus se alejaba mas) 

- De que demonios estas hablando Potter, solo me dices eso para que no sepa lo que sucede pero lo voy averiguar... 

En ese momento James Potter al ver la negativa, y la terquedad de Snape, decidió pararlo como fuera, así que se le abalanzo encima, he hizo que Severus se tropezara, y quedara apoyado en una de las paredes; Severus estaba furioso. 

- MALDITO SEAS POTTER DEJAME EN PAZ!!!!!, - y lo empujo para que no lo siguiera molestando, sin embargo de un momento a otro sonó un sonido muy fuerte .... 

- GROUUUUU GRIHHHHHH 

Severus se sobresalto era un ruido terrible, algún animal estaba cerca.. muy cerca, el sonido se notaba cada vez mas fuerte; Severus se asusto, no sabia que era pero lo que fuera era peligroso... Dio cinco pasos hacia delante y fue cuando lo vio .. 

Era un Lobo, un lobo enorme, con colmillos fuertes y estaba furioso; Severus palideció, era muy salvaje, y no dudaría en matarlo .... 

En ese momento sintió un halon en su brazo, y un "SEVERUS VAMOS AHORA MISMO"; Potter lo sujetaba y con fuerza lo había hecho retroceder... 

Severus comprendió lo que estaba pasando, y decidió salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, no podía negar que estaba asustado... 

Cuando salieron del sauce, ambos estaban sudando y respiraban con dificultad. Cuando hubo recuperado el aliento dijo: 

- Remus es .. es un hombre lobo... 

- Si Snape y casi te mata por tu terquedad- dijo James de forma seria- ¿es que nunca escuchas?, te dije que no siguieras pero tenias que saberlo no? 

Severus no dijo nada, en su cara se notaba que estaba asustado, sabia que los licántropos eran capaces de matar a un humano en medio de sus transformaciones, sabia también que pocos sobrevivían a sus ataques, después de uno pocas personas regresaban completas, los cuerpos que usualmente se encontraban siempre estaban irreconocibles. Si el hubiera llegado al final del túnel con seguridad habría muerto. 

Miro a Potter por unos segundos, no sabia si agradecerle pero no se sentía cómodo al hacerlo. Potter comprendió el mensaje y solamente dijo: 

- Me debes una Snape ... 

Y salio hacia el castillo; Severus no tubo mas remedio que seguirlo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta se encontraron con el profesor Dumbledore quien los miraba con Severidad; les indico a ambos que lo siguieran a su oficina, y así lo hicieron. Ya ahí, James le contó todo lo sucedido, mientras Snape en silencio escuchaba su versión de los hechos. 

James dijo que Sirius quería jugarle una broma a Snape y le contó acerca de la entrada al sauce, y que cuando Sirius le había contado la treta fue inmediatamente a impedir que entrara al túnel, para que no se encontrara con Lupin... 

Severus escuchaba la versión pero había cosas que no creía, no pensaba que Potter lo hubiera salvado por nada, pensaba que era lógico que si el hubiera muerto los hubieran expulsado inmediatamente del colegio; A la vez pensaba con rabia en Black, ese maldito quería matarlo y había planearlo como hacerlo a sangre fría, ese desgraciado le iría mal, mientras que Lupin (pensaba) seguramente estaba enterado del asunto... 

Dumbledore le pidió a James que se fuera a dormir, y se quedo con Severus; el director estaba calmado y le pidió a Severus que por favor no dijera nada acerca de este asunto, le dijo que Sirius Black seria castigado pero que era importante que el no hablara nada acerca de Lupin, le explico que él había planeado lo del escondite del sauce para proteger a los estudiantes y por tal motivo Lupin no tenia la culpa de lo que estaba pasando... 

Severus lo miro, y le dijo de forma calmada: 

- Profesor, y usted como sabe que no voy a decir nada? 

- No lo se, Severus, pero algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti, no es cierto? 

Severus asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la cama. 

Sin embargo estaba asustado, la cuestión con el licántropo lo había puesto de muy mal genio, y en esos días no se le podía ni hablar. Pensaba mucho en lo que hubiera podido suceder si Potter no lo hubiera detenido, pensaba en todo un poco, pero especialmente en Florence ..., no hubiera sido muy agradable para ella saber que su novio estaba muerto a manos de un hombre lobo...y el tenia ya algunos planes para ambos ... 

Ya estaba próximo a acabarse el año, y en poco tiempo presentarían el EXTASIS, y con los resultados vendría el tan esperado baile de despedida... Como era lógico el iría al baile con Florence, la mujer que le había robado el corazón... 

Las cosas fueron pasando poco a poco, el EXTASIS vino mas pronto de lo que se esperaba; Severus tuvo un rendimiento impecable y aunque no saco el mayor de los puntajes estaba entre los diez primeros, y eso le complacía. Florence por su parte también le había ido bien, había respondido a la mayoría de las pruebas con astucia. 

Ya en ese momento la mayoría de los de séptimo habían presentado con buenos resultados el examen final, y se dispusieron a celebrar el fin de sus estudios; en cada casa había una reunión especial en que el jefe de la casa le entregaba a cada egresado un anillo con el símbolo propia de la misma. La reunión de Slytherin fue muy formal, tomaron vino y escucharon todos atentos al jefe de la casa quien les dijo "un Slytherin siempre ayudara a su hermano serpiente, los Slyterianos siempre tienen que apoyarse entre ellos, no importa lo que pase, el ser una serpiente es un honor que pocos tienen, recuerden eso"; al final de la reunión Severus tenia en su poder un hermoso anillo con una serpiente labrada en plata. 

Todos los alumnos vestidos de gala fueron a prepararse para el baile, Severus se cambio y se puso un elegante vestido negro que tenia una capa muy hermosa, el color negro le gustaba, se miro al espejo antes de salir a buscar a Florence, y se dio cuenta viendo su rostro que ese momento era el final de otra etapa de su vida, y el comienzo de otra si tenia suerte esa nueva etapa la comenzaría acompañado. 

Fue a buscar a Florence, la espero en la puerta de Ravenclaw con una rosa de broche, al poco rato salio ella, bestia un hermoso vestido rojo; cuando Severus la vio se dio cuenta que nunca se había equivocado "estaba tan hermosa", Se saludaron con un pequeño beso en la boca, y el le coloco el broche en su solapa. Se miraron un momento Severus se encantaba mirar esos ojos castaños que impartían luz, mientras que ella también miraba sus ojos negros profundos. El la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al baile. 

La fiesta era pequeña (porque eran como todos los años pocos los de cada promoción), pero aun así estaba muy bien planeada, el ambiente era muy romántico, la música estaba de lo mejor; Severus bailo con ella toda la noche; miraba de reojo a los de Griffindor que con sus parejas también lo estaban pasando bien; recordó lo que había pasado la ultima vez (desde entonces no le había dirigido la palabra a Potter, pero aún así lo seguía mirando con odio), pero rápidamente lo olvido cuando sintió que su novia le tocaba la cara para que solo la mirara a ella. 

Ya cuando se sentían cansados de bailar, Severus la condujo hacia el jardín y se sentaron en unas sillas que eran tapadas por los árboles. Severus aún estaba perdido en su mirada, le toco el rostro y la llevo hacia sí, se besaron largamente como si no importara nada mas; los besos con Florence lo hacían sentir muy bien ella era como una luz, y el quería que ella le alumbrara siempre la vida. 

En un momento Severus miro de nuevo sus ojos, y tímidamente cogiendole las manos le dijo: "Florence, quieres casarte con migo?"; ella lo miro por un tiempo y salio de ella una sonrisa que mostraban sus blancos dientes, y lo beso profundamente en sus finos labios; lo amaba eso era seguro, y él lo sabia; pero aún no le había dicho nada. Severus después del beso le pregunto de forma melosa ¿eso es un sí, o un no?; Florence se rió con ganas y mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo le dijo "SI, si .. si, quiero casarme con tigo"; Severus estaba feliz por esa respuesta, y la abrazo y beso al instante .. y pronuncio un tímido "te amo". 

Ambos compartieron un beso profundo; les brillaba los ojos cuando se miraban; Severus comenzó a abrazarla fuertemente y ella comenzó a responder mas a sus caricias, era algo único, Severus sentía que le quemaba la piel, y que necesitaba estar aun mas cerca de ella; ella a su vez se dejo llevar cada vez mas, hasta que de un momento a otro se encontraban ambos internados en el bosque prohibido besándose en el suelo lleno de hojas y haciéndose el amor. 

Fue un momento mágico, su piel contra la de ella, sus manos acariciando su pecho y poseyendo su espíritu, los sonidos que los envolvían, la energía que recorría sus cuerpos, la música del amor y la entrega, la vida y la muerte juntas, la luz y la esperanza ... 

Parecía no importarles la oscuridad del bosque, y los peligros que estaban corriendo al establecer ahí su pacto de amor. Parecía que solo existían ellos que por primera vez se poseían, se compenetraban espiritualmente, se amaban de una forma mas tangible, se expresaban su fuego . 

La luna los encontró desnudos, lo único que cubría su desnudez era la capa de Severus, que en ese momento parecía muy amplia, en otras palabras perfecta.., cubrieron con ella sus mas íntimos secretos, y ella fue testigo de la expresión de su cariño. 

No sabían que hora era, lo único que sabían era que ya era de madrugada; se encontraron sus miradas de nuevo después de su dialogo, ambos sonreían como si las hadas de la felicidad estuvieran presentes, como si el mundo les perteneciera. 

Se vistieron rápidamente al darse cuenta del lugar donde estaban; Florence se asusto al darse cuenta que cualquier criatura lo había podido atacar y que ellos inconscientes parecían en ese momento no pensar en las posibilidades; Severus por su parte no estaba asustado, sabia que el habría sido capaz de enfrentar cualquier eventualidad , en ese momento se sentía el dueño del mundo ... 

Salieron hacia el castillo para prepararse al día de mañana, ese día seria el banquete de despedida ... 

Severus durmió muy poco, unas tres o cuatro horas; pero al despertar se sentía como renovado, sentía que había pasado la noche mas feliz de su vida, con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo... 


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo X**

*******************

Al despertar se encontró con su amigo, con la persona que lo había acompañado estos siete años; que lo había consolado en sus peores momentos, que lo había apoyado en las bromas y que sabia mucho mas de el y de sus problemas que el resto de la gente. 

Rosier lo miro con empatia, estaba un poco triste, a él no le gustaban las despedidas, era como dejar a sus amigos y comenzar a pensar en el futuro. Severus lo consoló le dijo que estaría totalmente seguro que este no seria el final, que sabia que el grupo se reuniría de nuevo, no importaba que hubieran dejado de estudiar.. 

Esa mañana se encontraron todos los del grupo: Rosier, WilKes, Lestrade, Heilman, Avery y Snape en el gran Salón; parecía no importar que Griffindor hubiera ganado la copa del año; porque todo el tiempo rieron y compartieron ... Wilkes ofreció su casa para futuras reuniones, dijo que su padre le había regalado una pequeña propiedad y que ahí podían seguir viéndose, seguir conversando como amigos que eran.. 

Fue un día espectacular para todos; después de la cena se acerco a Florence sonriendo, la llevo aparte y la beso fuertemente, como recordando la noche pasada; le prometió que hablaría con sus padres y que iría a su casa después para hablar con su madre y así concretar la boda; ella le sonreía y le dijo que se mantendrían en contacto a través de "splinter". 

Alisto por ultima vez su equipaje, y miro el interior de la casa que lo había visto madurar como mago; pensó en ese momento que daría cualquier cosa por volver a entrar a esos aposentos, los aposentos de Slytherin, los aposentos de la serpiente ... 

Salio de su verdadero hogar durante siete años y se dirigió a la estación de Hogsmeade. 

Al llegar a casa se encontró con el mismo ambiente con el cual había vivido toda su niñez, su padre estaba tan hiriente como de costumbre y su madre estaba muy pendiente de un concurso de la localidad a cerca del mejor jardín mágico. Su padre comenzó a hablarle de que podía empezar cuando quisiera a trabajar con el, los negocios habían estado últimamente mal y le dijo a Severus que necesitaba su ayuda. 

Severus detestaba la idea de trabajar con su padre, el estaba seguro que eso no era lo que deseaba, además muy en el fondo sabia que no le gustaba el mundo de los negocios, era aberrante tener que estar todo el día recibiendo ordenes de su padre, como si no tuviera suficiente al tener que vivir con el. Afortunadamente se casaría con Florence y harían su vida aparte. 

Estaba un poco inseguro de cuando darles la noticia de su matrimonio; pero un día se lleno de valor y lo anuncio en el desayuno ... 

- ¡MATRIMONIO!; Demonios hijo apenas saliste del colegio y ya te quieres casar; que fracasado eres!!- Dijo su padre con vehemencia 

- y.... quien es la chica Severus? Es de buena familia?- pregunto su madre como con miedo de la respuesta.. 

- Se llama Florence, Florence McGregort hemos sido novios durante casi dos años .... – Dijo Severus con cautela 

- McGregort... McGregort... no he oído ese apellido, seguro que son de sangre limpia?- Dijo su madre en tono de desaprobación 

- Acaso esta embarazada Severus? No veo el motivo por el cual tengas que casarte si no es así, lo está?- Dijo su padre con ironía 

- NO esta embarazada- dijo Severus con un esfuerzo enorme para guardar la calma- y no me importa si es de sangre limpia ... 

- Bueno chico con que no te importa.. he?.. entonces es una cualquiera ... La pobre ni tendrá donde caerse muerta.. y por eso te engatuso para poderse casar con alguien de buena familia ... Que gustos tienes Severus!- Dijo su padre de una forma que se hacia cada vez mas agria. 

- Hijo píenselo bien, sabes estuve hablando la vez pasada con Emma Roppert, y sabes ella tiene una hija, y me han dicho que es muy hermoza, su padre trabaja en el Ministerio y... 

- O es que acaso, Severus- dijo su padre como si no le importara interrumpir – es una de esas vagabundas que se conocen por la calle? 

- ¡NO ES UNA VAGABUNDA!, Y TAMPOCO ME VOY A CASAR CON LA INMUNDA DE ROPPERT- dijo Severus con furia y ya fuera de si. 

- HA CON QUE ESAS TENEMOS, AHORA TE ATREVES A GRITARNOS PEDASO DE IDIOTA – dijo el padre quien se puso de pie de forma dominante. 

- AGUST No grites!, los vecinos se van a dar cuenta..- dijo la madre en tono angustiado 

- PUES QUE SE DEN CUENTA, NO ME IMPORTA – dijo el padre en tono amenazador 

- NO LE GRITES A MAMA!- intervino Severus quien también se puso de pie. 

- YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERA CON TU MADRE ... Y TE VOY A DECIR UNA COSA SEVERUS SNAPE – seguía con tono amenazador y señalando a Severus con el índice - SI SIGUES CON ESA MALDITA IDEA DEL MATRIMONIO ES MEJOR QUE TE VALLAS DE LA CASA!! 

- PUES ME VOY SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES- indico Severus con el mismo tono de su padre- NO SOPORTO LA IDEA DE VIVIR UN DIA MAS CON USTEDES, Y ME CASARE CON FLORENCE LO QUIERAN O NO! 

Severus salio furioso del comedor y azoto la puerta al salir. Subió las escaleras como un bólido y entro a su cuarto. Rápidamente cogió un pergamino y escribió a Rosier pidiéndole que si podía quedarse unos días en su casa, y explicándole que su padre lo había echado, que llegaría a su casa en uno o dos días dado que iba a coger el tren .. Le dio la nota a "Splinter" y lo dejo salir por la ventana. 

Rápidamente alisto su maleta (que afortunadamente no había desempacado del todo a su llegada), se llevo consigo algunas cosas de valor que pensó le servirían para conseguir dinero, también agarro sus ahorros que aunque no eran muchos pagarían el viaje en tren (dado que aún no tenia licencia para aparecerse). De un momento a otro oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta, dijo un seco "siga" y entro su madre a su habitación .. 

- No me pidas que me quede por favor, ya tengo suficiente con haber pasado toda mi vida viviendo con él, soportando sus insultos y su ironía.. 

- No te voy a pedir eso hijo – dijo su madre con cariño- ambos sabemos que es convivir con el día a día .. 

- Entonces por que sigues viviendo con el?- contesto Severus 

- Hijo, aunque no lo creas no es tan malo como parece, tu padre no es un mal hombre, yo he aprendido a vivir con el, a controlar su ira ... 

- Como tu digas, pero aún así yo me voy .. 

- Lo se muchacho, y por eso te voy a dejar ir, si te casas espero conocer a tu novia ... 

- Aunque no sea de buena familia?- Dijo Severus cuestionándola 

- Eso no importa si tu la quieres, yo me tuve que casar con tu padre sin amarlo, pero tu tienes la oportunidad de comenzar una vida con ella .. 

- Y la chica Roppert?- dijo de nuevo 

- Esa chica fea se puede ir al diablo, pero nunca se casara con tigo.. 

Fue un momento muy emotivo, su madre lo abrazo (cosa que nunca había hecho), y le entrego una pequeña bolsa de dinero con la excusa que le podría servir para comer algo en el camino, Severus la guardo, cogio su maleta y se fue. Su madre se quedo mirándolo como quien sabe que nunca mas lo volvería a ver. 

Fue directamente a la estación para tomar el tren que iba hacia los terrenos del sur de Gran Bretaña, compro el boleto y se monto en el tren que lo llevaría hacia su destino.. no sabia que iba a pasar con él después de esto.. 

Fue un viaje largo; en el cual Severus descubrió que la bolsa de dinero que le había dado su madre contenía mas dinero del que él había pensado, con esto tendría para vivir algunos meses. En la travesía Severus estaba preocupado, como iba a decirle a Florence que sus padres no estuvieron de acuerdo con su matrimonio, y que no tenia ya apoyo económico de ninguno de los dos .. No importaba trabajaría, se casarían y buscaría un empleo para ganarse el dinero suficiente para mantenerse como pareja, no tenia miedo de trabajar.. 

Al llegar a su destino descubrió que Evan lo esperaba en la estación. Lo recibió cortésmente y le dijo que su padre le había dicho que podía quedarse en su casa por el tiempo que considerara necesario; Severus le dijo que no seria mucho, solo hasta que encuentre un empleo y pueda pagarse una habitación en una pensión.. 

Severus después de unos días, mando una lechuza a Florence diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella; ella le respondió que le parecía buena idea dado que ella también quería hablar con él. 

Al llegar a su casa se saludaron con un beso profundo; ha Severus le hacían falta sus besos y la abrazo con fuerza; noto inmediatamente que ella estaba un poco asustada, y el se preguntaba porque estaría así.. 

Ella lo condujo hacia el jardín, se sentaron cerca del árbol donde habían conversado la ultima vez; Severus que notaba en ella cierto nerviosismo le dijo inmediatamente: ¿qué pasa? ¿porqué estas tan nerviosa?; ella entonces comenzó a llorar y lo beso en la boca, él noto que era un beso triste .. 

- Que pasa Florence.. dime que pasa? Lo que sea lo resolveremos juntos- dijo con ternura mientras la abrazaba.. 

- Severus, yo ...- tomo un aliento para darse fuerzas para continuar y lentamente le dijo – Severus yo .. no puedo casarme con tigo... 

Severus estaba sorprendido; pensó que ella le iba decir alguna otra cosa, menos eso, su negativa lo dejo sin piso .. 

- Pero porqué.. que pasa? 

- Mi amor no es por ti, en realidad no es nada que tenga que ver con tigo, es otra cosa, algo que sucedió y ha complicado las cosas ... 

- Pero lo resolveremos, ya veras, los dos ... 

- No Severus, no puedes hacer nada, desafortunadamente no puedes 

Florence le contó después que lo que pasaba era que su tía, la que vivía en Norteamérica estaba muy enferma, y que había pedido que su hermana y sobrina fueran a visitarla; su madre decidió a ultima hora y sin consultarle que vendería todo y se irían a vivir con ella. Le contó que un familiar lejano le había conseguido un puesto en la embajada británica, y que estaban esperando que ella viajara para comenzar a trabajar. No podía negarse a viajar dado que su madre ya había vendido todo lo que tenían, y que la casa se iba entregar sus nuevos dueños en menos de un mes, y en ese tiempo ella viajaría con su madre a Norteamérica. 

- Pero volverás? Verdad?- pregunto Severus con inquietud 

- No Severus, creo que por lo pronto no volveré, y si vuelvo será en mucho tiempo, y yo... – quedándose callada 

- si? 

- Yo no quiero que me esperes sin saber si volveré, no es justo para ti ni para nadie... 

Ella miro a su compañero y descubrió que esas palabras, habían hecho que de él brotara una lagrima de sus ojos. Pero el no decía nada mas, nada.. solo callaba; pero Florence se dio cuenta que estaba gritando en silencio ... 

- Pero Severus, mi amor, eso no nos impide pasar el mejor de los tiempos mientras llega el día del viaje; te escribiré lo juro!!! 

- No digas cosas que no vas a cumplir por favor- Severus estaba un poco molesto. 

- Bueno si no quieres yo ...(y comenzó a llorar...) 

Severus la abrazo en silencio, el no había tenido tiempo para contarle lo que había sucedido en su casa, pero ya no importaba, ella se iría y él se quedaría solo ... 

Los días que siguieron después de aquel estuvieron llenos de emociones encontradas. Severus y Florence quisieron aprovechar el resto del tiempo que les quedaban juntos, pasaron esos días riendo pero también llorando; casi no hablaban para no caer en temas sobre el futuro. Trataron de estar juntos todo el tiempo posible, paseaban por los prados, pescaron juntos alrededor de los lagos apacibles, se abrazaban en silencio mientras veían la luna, y hacían el amor como dos desesperados. 

Pero el día de su partida llego; Severus sentía que se iba con un pedazo de su ser, no quiso acompañarla hacia el terminal de trasladores; se quedo en la puerta de su casa viendo como ella se le iba de sus manos. 


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo XI**

****************

Los días que siguieron a su partida Severus los paso de lo peor, no podía dejar de pensar que había dejado ir a la única mujer con la cual quería pasar el resto de su vida, además estaba buscando trabajo y nada parecía estarle sucediendo como lo planeaba. 

El padre de Rosier le dijo un día que sabia que estaban necesitando magos en Londres y le dio la dirección de un amigo suyo. Para ese entonces Severus ya había conseguido su licencia para aparecerse y de esta forma fue mas fácil llegar a dicha dirección. Severus se encontró frente a un gran edificio, que resulto ser del hombre que iba a buscar .. el señor Leidner. Pregunto por el, y le indicaron que subiera al segundo piso al la tercera oficina al fondo. Al llegar al sitio se encontró con un hombre regordete y calvo que resulto ser el hombre que buscaba. Le dijo que venia de parte del señor Robert Rosier acerca de un trabajo. El hombre le dijo de forma jovial "si tu debes ser Severus Snape, el señor Rosier me pidió que te ayudara, y estas de suerte muchacho el señor Rupert Browse me acaba de llamar y esta buscando a alguien como tú", le entrego otra dirección y le dijo que se presentara lo mas pronto posible. 

Llego al sitio donde se supondría encontraría al Señor Browse. Era una casa vieja de estilo victoriano ubicada en un poblado a pocas millas de la Ciudad. Severus golpeo a la puerta con un poco de recelo; no sabia para que tipo de trabajo lo buscaban. 

Al entrar lo condujeron hacia un hombre de edad que tenia una mirada seria e inquisitiva que estaba detrás de un gran escritorio de caoba. Se sentó y se dio cuenta de que el anciano lo evaluaba con la mirada; después de un tiempo en silencio el hombre dijo de forma mordaz: "y tu que tienes de diferente del resto de los jóvenes bobalicones que me ha mandado el señor Leidner", ese comentario hizo recordar a Severus la forma en la que ocasiones su padre lo trataba. Severus miro a ese hombre a los ojos y dijo de forma arrogante "y porque cree usted que soy igual a los bobalicones que han venido?". El hombre se quedo serio, no pensó que el muchacho que tenia al frente fuera capaz de retarlo con otra pregunta. Y sin decir nada mas esbozo una sonrisa y dijo: "me doy cuenta ahora que no eres igual al resto ", y mirándolo a los ojos y de forma segura le dijo: 

- Como es tu nombre? 

- Severus Snape, señor 

- Severus quieres trabajar? 

- Si señor, por supuesto que sí. 

Severus se dio cuenta que había aceptado un trabajo y ni siquiera sabia de que se trataba, pero afortunadamente no tardo mucho en averiguarlo. El señor Browse inmediatamente se paró, y condujo a Severus hacia el cuarto bajo de la casa; Severus se sorprendió cuando al bajar encontró un cuarto enorme lleno de calderos, estufas, frascos con distintas cosas que no conocía. El señor Browse le dijo: 

- Pociones, muchacho, pociones de esto se trata el negocio ...Sabes preparar pociones jovencito? 

- Si señor, era bueno en Hogwarts en esa materia 

- Entiendo que sepas algo sobre el tema, pero me temo muchacho que no lo sabes todo, las pociones no son para cualquiera, hay que ser muy inteligente para saber preparar una que provoque lo que uno desea y en el momento que lo desee; la mayoría de los magos son unos completos incompetentes en esta área y por eso muchacho, nosotros las preparamos y las vendemos al publico, afortunadamente muchacho yo me hecho un nombre en esta ciudad y en el mundo mágico, y la mayoría de los incompetentes que no pueden hacer una simple poción vienen hacia mí y yo se las preparo..., lógicamente no es barato, y por eso muchacho si te va bien con migo podrás ganar honradamente el dinero suficiente para vivir y de pronto para algo mas. Entendido? 

- Si señor. 

- Lógicamente muchacho yo te enseñare muchas cosas, trabajaremos juntos como colegas, pero al principio tendrás que poner mucha atención, tendrás que estudiar acerca de algunas pociones que no son muy conocidas pero que a la vez son muy pedidas; nosotros hacemos de todo desde una poción simple para quitar las verrugas hasta otras tantas relacionadas con las artes oscuras. Tienes algún prejuicio hacia las artes oscuras muchacho? 

- No señor. He leído mucho sobre el tema señor. 

- Perfecto muchacho, eso nos facilita las cosas. Comenzaras mañana a las ocho. Buenas tardes. 

Y al decir esto se fue de nuevo a su oficina. Y dejo a Severus como perdido parecía que no entendía que había conseguido el empleo. 

Su nuevo empleo le proporciono estabilidad, después de ese día Severus agradeció al padre de Evan por el favor y se mudo a un apartamento cerca del trabajo. Vivir solo fue una experiencia nueva para él, tenia que encargarse de todo lo referente a sí, su comida, su ropa, la limpieza de su casa, todo!!, Severus vivía de una forma supremamente ordenada, todo debía estar en su sitio, la loza debía estar limpia, su ropa planchada y arreglada según la ocasión. Aprendió que no necesitaba de sirvientes él solo se bastaba con los oficios. 

El trabajo para Severus era toda una aventura, y lo mejor era que lo disfrutaba; el señor Browse era un excelente maestro, le enseño a Severus cosas que nunca hubiera aprendido en la clase de pociones en Hogwarts, le enseño sobre algunas que casi nadie conocía; aprendió poco a poco que el hacer pociones era todo un arte exacto, un arte que exigía mucha concentración y habilidad. Como decía el señor Browse el hacer este tipo de cosas no era para todos los magos. 

Sin embargo el trabajo era duro, desde el primer momento que llego a trabajar tuvo que enfrentarse a manejar 7 calderos ardiendo lentamente al mismo tiempo, y saber en que momento estaba cada uno y que contenían. Tenia que fijarse que no se pasara el tiempo de cocción, que no faltara ningún ingrediente, que todo estuviera bien ordenado ... 

En ese tiempo se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabia en realidad acerca de las pociones; pero poco a poco fue aprendiendo. El señor Browse decía que tenia habilidad, y estaba contento con su trabajo. Severus y él se llevaban bien, y aunque a veces le llamaba la atención de una forma poco agradable, él lo sobrellevaba día a día. Conoció muchos ingredientes, muchos de los cuales no eran oriundos de Inglaterra sino de otros lugares como África, Asia, Sur América y Norteamérica, y aprendió a diferenciar una poción de otra solo con el olor. 

En cuanto a los pedidos eran muy variados había los mas simples, como pociones para las alergias y salpullidos que se preparaban en 20 minutos, hasta otras que duraban meses cocinándose en los calderos. En cuanto a la naturaleza de las pociones había muchos pedidos especiales relacionados con artes oscuras: filtros de amor (desde el menos potente hasta el mas), pociones de muerto en vida, pociones multijugos, pociones transmutantes, sueros de la verdad etc. 

Severus le preguntaba al señor Browse para que un mago común y corriente deseaba ese tipo de pociones, y el le contestaba que los magos muchas veces utilizan esas pociones para distintos fines, que en realidad el no estaba muy enterado de para que los usaban, pero que una vez supo de una mujer que le encargo poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por la amante de su esposo, con el fin de desenmascarar su infidelidad. Por otra parte el señor Browse decía que en cuanto le pagaran por su trabajo no le importaba si la poción era para robar un banco. 

Severus se sentía a gusto con lo que hacia, no era el trabajo aburrido de oficina del que estaba destinado hacer para su padre sino que era algo mucho mas dinámico, tenia que crear algo perfecto, algo que brindara buenos resultados. 

Su vida social había cambiado un poco, ya casi no tenia tiempo para reunirse con los amigos; cada uno de ellos estaban haciendo cosas diferentes; sabia que Wilkes estaba trabajando en un negocio de vienes raíces; Avery consiguió un empleo como oficinista en una empresa manufacturera de capas mágicas; Lestrange habia abierto una tienda de artículos mágicos y planeaba casarse con Amelia Heilman; mientras que Rosier estaba administrando el negocio de la familia sobre exportación de artículos mágicos. De vez en cuando podía y habia tiempo se reunían todos en la casa de Wilkes, y hablaban de los viejos tiempos, hacían pequeñas fiestas y comentaban sobre artes oscuras .. 

Con Evan las cosas cambiaron un poco, dado que por el trabajo casi no se podían ver, pero en esencia el seguía siendo su mejor amigo; en ocasiones se reunían solo ellos dos a hablar sobre todo un poco; él estaba bien, trabajar con su padre era algo positivo por el gran cariño que le tenia .. 

Sobre Florence, no sabia gran cosa; un día le llego una lechuza con una carta en la cual le contaba que estaba bien, que le gustaba su trabajo y que Norteamérica era una tierra interesante, pero que los magos de allá no eran tan elegantes como los británicos; decía que su tía habia muerto repentinamente una noche y que su madre se hizo cargo de sus negocios, que ella extrañaba un poco Inglaterra pero que por el momento no veía posibilidad de volver. El le escribió contándole un poco sobre como estaba pero nunca recibió respuesta a esa carta. 

Severus se dio la oportunidad de comenzar a salir con otras mujeres, pero con ninguna logro una conexión que no pasara mas allá de lo físico. Comenzó a creer que su vida estaba mejor así ... aunque a veces se sentía solo ... 

Pasaba el tiempo, y con el algunos años; Severus cada día tenia mas experiencia y madurez al enfrentar la vida; se volvió mas serio, responsable, aunque también mas callado y reservado. Su personalidad era la misma, tenia teniendo esa habilidad de herir con las palabras, de asustar e intrigar, pero en el fondo conservaba sus valores. En el trabajo se comenzó a sentir un experto en todo relacionado con las pociones, aunque a veces todavía se sorprendía con algunas recetas. 

Con el dinero que habia ganado de su trabajo, logro adquirir una ganga. Severus aunque vivía cerca a la ciudad, quería tener un sitio que fuera como su escondite, lejos de todo y de todos, y que le permitiera hacer esas cosas que disfrutaba en silencio; así que un día oyó a un hombre que se quejaba de una choza que tenia en la mitad de ninguna parte y que no habia encontrado aún comprador para esa propiedad; Severus que estaba al lado se mostró levemente interesado en conocer la propiedad, el hombre sorprendido lo llevo; cuando llego allá, tuvo que disimular para no dar a conocer que eso era lo que estaba buscando; comenzó a criticar el terreno, la choza Todo!; y al final le hizo una oferta al hombre (que era la mitad de lo que pedía por ella), para su sorpresa el hombre acepto ... 

El terreno era estupendo, habia árboles, y vegetación abundante, y lo mejor era que la choza quedaba al lado de un pequeño lago; ideal para ir a pescar y meditar en silencio ... era perfecta, bueno en realidad lo único que no estaba bien era la choza, era pequeña, olía mal y estaba medio caída; pero a Severus no le importaba, sabia que con un poquito de habilidad y de magia también, esa choza podría convertirse en una casa agradable y acogedora. 

Así que se dio a la tarea de construir una vivienda decente donde vivir. Lo primero que hizo fue derrumbar lo que quedaba de choza, dado que se dio cuenta que de esa estructura no podía utilizar nada. Compro piedra, madera, cemento y otras cosas; aunque no tenia conocimientos de arquitectura, se dio a la tarea de hacer unos planos de su casa perfecta. No le salieron de todo mal, dado que tenia conocimientos de aritmacia; después de pasar algunas noches en vela pensando como construir su casa; llego el momento de poner manos a la obra, se asesoro de un arquitecto quien le dijo como podía hacer un sótano, y arriba de este una pequeña sala, cocina y comedor y un segundo piso para su recamara. El solo y con ayuda de su varita adecuo el terreno, y levanto su pequeña pero personal obra de arquictectura, se dio cuenta que no era lo que se dijera una casa hermosa, pero era funcional; y para su concepto estaba mejor que muchas que habia visto ... 

En esa cabaña paso tiempos de tranquilidad, cuando quería huir un poco del trabajo y de las preocupaciones diarias, era su escondite y casi nadie conocía su paradero ... 


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo XII**

*********************

Fue por esa época, que un día Wilkes le mando una lechuza invitándolo a su casa, decía que quería presentarles a alguien muy especial. Todos como de costumbre se presentaron muy puntuales a la cita pensando que iba a ser otra de las reuniones de amigos; Robert y Amelia ya se habían casado y algunos de los del grupo habían cambiado de empleo, así que Severus pensó que seria otra de esas veladas agradables, y que de pronto la persona que quería presentarles era su nueva prometida. 

Sin embargo cuando todos llegaron a la casa se dieron cuenta que no era una mujer sino un hombre el que Wilkes quería presentar al grupo. Era un hombre que era unos treinta años mayor que los participantes a la reunión, tenia una mirada fría que denotaba inteligencia, era un hombre que su sola presencia les indicaba que era poderoso, que no era cualquier mago, sus palabras eran fuertes y dominantes, era como una espada que atravesaba con sus palabras a quien lo oía. 

Este hombre se hacia llamar Lord Voldemort, y todo lo que estaba relacionado con el tenia poder.. demasiado poder. En la reunión acaparo la conversación, hablaba de todo, comento sus opiniones y todos lo observaban en silencio; sabia mas de artes oscuras que cualquiera del grupo, y al finalizar la noche le habia dicho al grupo que podían saber mas sobre el tema, si solamente lo deseaban. Wilkes dijo que con seguridad lo volvería a invitar a la próxima reunión.. 

Esas reuniones se volvieron cada vez mas comunes, Wilkes comenzó hacer reuniones con este hombre cada ocho y quince días, y en todas las ocasiones estaba todo el grupo. Cuando el hablaba ninguno se atrevía a interrumpirlo, era como un imán que atraía todo. Proponía un mundo nuevo, un mundo mejor para los magos de sangre limpia, proponía poder y también cambio de las estructuras políticas actuales. Decía que era un revolucionario que buscaba lo mejor para su pueblo, afirmaba que era necesario luchar por el poder, dado que por si solo no vendría a los magos limpios, y ese poder tenia su respuesta en las artes oscuras ... 

En ese entonces comenzaron las noticias de las desapariciones, cosas extrañas que ocurrían en el mundo mágico, hasta que un día en el periódico salio a relucir el nombre de quien estaba detrás de todo esto: Lord Voldemort; los del grupo se impacientaron sabían que él era muy, pero muy poderoso, habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, de dar opiniones sobre distintos temas, sabían que por medio de él todos lograrían muchas cosas. 

Aún así todos los del grupo seguían asistiendo a las reuniones; hasta que un día Lord Voldemort, le propuso a todos algo nuevo; propuso que todos los de este grupo fueran parte de ese cambio, parte de esa revolución, les aseguro que cuando lograran tener el poder todos serian beneficiados, todos estarían en su mas alta estima, todos lograrían sus sueños ... 

Así que los invito a que se unieran a él como unos hijos que se unen al padre hacia un fin, les advirtió que no era una tarea fácil para ninguno, pero el tenia la seguridad que todos saldrían beneficiados; les dijo que tenían tiempo para pensarlo y si se decidían asistieran a una reunión especial que se iba a realizar en dos noches en un sitio especial al lado de un bosque ... 

Severus no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, pero muchas de las cosas que ese hombre decía le llegaban fuerte, y coincidían con las cosas que el quería y anhelaba para sí. Hablo con Rosier antes de tomar una decisión; Evan estaba tan entusiasmado como el en muchas cosas, pero tenia sus reservas, pero a lo ultimo decidieron ser parte de ese cambio ... 

Era una noche sin luna, cuando todos se reunieron en un sitio en el bosque, todo estaba oscuro y solo se veía un circulo de fuego que había a lo lejos, caminaron hacia él, el único que no los acompañaba era Wilkes.., cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron el sitio como quien llega a una reunión solemne; en el frente del circulo de fuego estaba sentado en una gran silla al que llamaban el señor tenebroso. 

Se les pidió a los nuevos que ocuparan un lugar en el circulo, fuera de este había otro grupo de personas que ocultaban sus rostros en las capuchas de sus capas, y observaban la iniciación. Mientras ocurría esto Severus se dio cuenta que Wilkes ya hacia parte de ese grupo, era el único que dejaba ver su rostro entre los que estaban parados ahí. Voldemort se paro de su asiento y a su lado lo acompañaba una Serpiente gigante; de su boca salio un silbido y el animal se ubico frente a ese circulo. Severus se dio cuenta que hablaba parsel, es decir que podía comunicarse con las serpientes; y entonces fue cuando hablo: 

_"Bienvenidos... Bienvenidos hombres y mujeres valientes, ustedes han decidido bien, ahora serán parte del cambio, parte de esta revolución del poder, nuestros nombres serán grabados con oro en el libro de la historia mágica, sus rostros serán recordados por siempre; ustedes comenzaran una nueva vida, ustedes me ayudaran a conseguir ese sueño que tanto les he hablado, y ese sueño es también el de ustedes; como les dije antes, este sueño no es fácil de alcanzar, pero lo lograremos trabajando juntos ; ya otros amigos se han unido a mi (y señalo el grupo donde estaba Wilkes), y con ellos lograremos cosas que ningún otro mago ha logrado ... _

Esta es una ceremonia que marcara con fuego sus vidas, hoy amigos míos, recibirán el regalo de la marca tenebrosa, y a través de ella yo los convocare, y ustedes amigos míos podrán reconocerse mutuamente, por que como ustedes hay muchos mas, esperando.. esperando ese día en que seremos poderosos y respetados, de hoy en adelante serán llamados mortifagos, mi mas leales seguidores .." 

En ese momento llego y señalando con su varita a todos los que en el circulo estaban pronuncio: _"mortis- signáculos"._

Severus sintió que se quemaba, era un dolor tremendo en su brazo izquierdo, ardía como mil demonios. Todos los del grupo se tocaban sus brazos con signos expresos de dolor, pero después de un minuto el dolor se había ido, y tras de él quedaba una marca firme de una calavera atravesada por una serpiente. 

Después de ese día se puede decir que la vida de Severus cambio, aunque seguía trabajando con el señor Browse, tenia otras cosas que hacer pequeñas tareas que el señor tenebroso le impartía; dado que sabia tanto de pociones él le había pedido que elaborara unas cuantas para el, todos sus encargos eran de las pociones mas difíciles que Severus sabia preparar. 

Severus se volvió cada día mas oscuro, y dejo poco a poco de sonreír; su cara se volvió rígida, parecía como su piel nunca hubiera sido tocada por la luz del sol. 

El no sabia exactamente que tareas le encomendaba a sus amigos, tenían prohibido hablar de eso con otros; asistía a las reuniones y observaba los progresos del grupo; comenzó una época de terror y de miedo, las desapariciones eran cosa de todos los días; ser mortifago en esa época era lo mejor que podía pasar, eran los únicos que no tenían miedo, sabían que eran protegidos por el señor tenebroso. Por otro lado había un grupo de personas que se les oponían, que paradójicamente resultaron ser aquellas personas que detestaba en el colegio: Potter, Lupin y Black, se decía que pertenecían a ese grupo; pero ellos estaban encabezados por alguien que de cierta forma Severus respetaba: el profesor Dumbemore. 

Cada día también se le unían mas personas al grupo; Severus mismo no sabían de quienes se trataban. 

Sin embargo él nunca pensó que su pasado volviera hacerse presente de nuevo en esa época de terror. 


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo XIII**

********************

Un día se levanto como todos los días para ir a trabajar; apareció en la casa del señor Browse y se dispuso a comenzar su trabajo; se oyó un en la oficina, y unos minutos después el señor Browse le pidió a Severus que fuera atender a una cliente que había llegado a pedir no se que receta. Severus fue estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con distintos tipos de personas que iban personalmente a pedir algún encargo especial. Se acerco a la oficina donde estaba sentada una mujer, no la miro a los ojos sino simplemente se había encargado de preguntarle "_Si señora en que le puedo servir?",_ fue en ese momento que hubo un silencio, la persona que estaba en la oficina no decía nada, hasta que de un momento a otro se oyó una voz: _Severus__?_; esto hizo que él levantara la mirada y se diera cuenta quien era su interlocutora. 

No podía creer lo que veía, en su garganta se hizo un nudo; era Florence ..., la misma Florence a la cual el le regalaba ranas de chocolate en el colegio, y con la cual estuvo a punto de casarse. 

- Severus?- Repitió ella porque el se había quedado mudo

- Florence, en realidad eres tu?. No sabia que estabas aquí- dijo él sin ocultar su sorpresa 

- Severus estas cambiado ..- dijo ella como tratando de colocar bien las palabras – estas bien? 

- Si, si lo estoy. Florence tu comprenderás - decía esto en tono nervioso- que estoy trabajando ahora, yo quisiera hablar con tigo mas tarde, quisiera saber de ti , no .. no te parece 

- Claro que quiero hablar con tigo, me estoy hospedando en la residencia Parkinson, sabes donde queda? 

- Claro que sí, nos vemos a las cinco, yo iré por ti, estas de acuerdo? 

- Si te esperare ... 

- y tu receta era? - Severus lo dijo como recordando que ella venia a encargar una poción. 

- Ho, si es que necesito algo para este brote que me salio en el brazo. 

- Con mucho gusto haré ese encargo para ti, y esto va por cuenta de la casa- dijo Severus de forma amable. 

Se despidió de ella; y se quedo ahí parado como cinco minutos. Lo único que pensaba era _"Florence esta de vuelta_"; ese día preparo primero la poción para los brotes, y lo embotello antes de hacer cualquier cosa.. En ese momento se le despertaron todos los recuerdos: como se conocieron, como él se gano un beso de sus labios, como ella sonreía cuando el la miraba, el sabor de su piel el día del baile de despendida y las caricias y momentos antes de que ella se marchara. 

No comprendía como no le había respondido ninguna de sus lechuzas, como era que no había intentado comunicarse con él apenas llego a Inglaterra; y entonces se le vino una pregunta a la mente que le causo angustia: ¿Será que esta casada? Y ya formo un hogar con otro hombre?, de pronto hasta tiene hijos pequeños?.. no sabia porque le daba horror en pensar en esa idea siendo que habían pasado cinco años largos desde su partida. 

El aún era joven, y aunque en ese tiempo había estado con otras mujeres sus relaciones no habían sido ni en una mínima parte de lo que había tenido con Florence. Entendía que esos tiempos habían sido en su adolescencia, cuando aún tenia una visión inocente del mundo, pero ahora todo era diferente, el había cambiado, ya no era un niño.. 

Cuando termino la jornada de trabajo; se dirigió inmediatamente a la residencia Parkinson: Allí pregunto por ella a uno de los encargados de la hostería, y se tranquilizo cuando oyó un: "Matilda podrías decirle a la señorita McGregort que un joven pregunta por ella ..". Le decían "señorita"; es decir que no estaba casada ni con hijos; Severus hizo una señal de complacencia. 

A los pocos minutos apareció ante sus ojos una mujer muy hermosa, Severus pensó que no había cambiado gran cosa desde la ultima vez que la había visto, seguía tan hermosa y sus ojos castaños aun resplandecían esa luz, la luz que lo había enamorado. 

Ella lo saludo, y el le dijo que si quería salir a comer a algún restaurante. Ella le contesto que sí, y de allí partieron hacia un restaurante mágico: famoso por su buena comida y ambiente de intimidad; se sentaron en una mesa para dos en una esquina alejada del bullicio de el resto de las personas; se miraban fijamente a los ojos y ella simplemente sonreía. Severus supo de inmediato que la llama que había existido entre los dos aún no se había apagado; el la seguía deseando ... 

Hablaron hasta muy llegada la noche; se contaron sus vidas en estos años, Severus le contó lo de su trabajo y la experiencia que había ganado con el mismo; y ella le contó sobre su vida en Norteamérica, le contó que definitivamente no era feliz allá, y que decidió volver a Inglaterra a buscar suerte; Severus se alivio cuando le contó que no había conocido a nadie .. 

Severus en ese momento no pudo aguantar mas y le tomo una mano, la miro a los ojos y le dijo: 

- Florence será que yo tengo una nueva oportunidad con tigo? 

Florence se rió, le dijo que era muy apresurado hablar de eso ahora, porque solo hoy habían vuelto a verse después de cinco años; sin embargo Severus la seguía poseyendo con sus ojos, y ella simplemente sonreía mientras aceptaba una pequeña caricia en su mano. 

Esa noche el la dejo en su residencia, con la firme disposición de cortejarla hasta que ella volviera a pertenecerle. 

Fue así que durante dos meses estuvo reconquistándola, sabia que ella aun sentía muchas cosas por él, sabia que la deseaba profundamente y que ella era la única mujer a la cual le hacia dicho que la amaba. Compartieron en muchas tardes besos y caricias y revivieron el amor que se profesaban hace apenas unos años. Severus estaba planeando llevarla a su sitio secreto para establecer de nuevo su vinculo ...Deseaba llevarla ahí para poder seducirla y volverla de nuevo suya. 

Le pidió al señor Browse un tiempo de vacaciones (dado que en cinco años no había tenido casi ningún día libre), y la llevo hasta la casa que el mismo había construido: quiso preparar la noche perfecta, coloco velas, compro vino, y elaboro una poción especial para esa noche, ella dijo que haría la cena así que compro los ingredientes para cocinarla. 

Cuando llegaron allá, ella se sorprendió con lo hermoso que era el paisaje, y le felicito por su casa; le dijo que no le parecía que fuera tan fea como el se la había descrito en una de sus conversaciones; mientras ella cocinaba, el preparaba todo lo referente al ambiente romántico, encendió la chimenea y coloco velas en algunos sitios estratégicos. Puso una botella de vino en la mesa, y al lado de la misma había un estante con dos copas que contenían algún tipo de sustancia. 

Esa noche cenaron a las luz de las velas, tomaron vino, hablaron y se rieron mucho. Cuando hubo terminado todo Severus la tomo de las manos y la llevo frente del fuego de la chimenea y mientras observaban el fuego, le ofreció una de las dos copas apartadas en el estante. Ella le pregunto con sorpresa de que se trataba, y el le contesto que era una poción invocadora, que había preparado especialmente para esta ocasión; y con ella ambos invocarían el poder del amor eterno y mágico, y todo lo que ocurriera esa noche sería perfecto. Florence nunca había oído hablar de esa pócima, pero le pareció hermoso que el hubiera pensado en eso ... 

Ambos tomaron al mismo tiempo de sus copas, se comenzaron a sentir muy extasiados, y fue cuando Severus la abrazo con ternura y le dijo al oído que "le había hecho mucha falta, y que no creía poder vivir sin ella de nuevo", ella a su vez le contesto que "se arrepintió todos los días mientras había estado lejos de no haberse casado con él cuando tuvieron la oportunidad". Después de eso se besaron profundamente, Severus recorrió con su labios su cuello y su rostro mientras ella le besaba la oreja. Sentían que eran el uno para el otro, que no había nada mas importante que ese momento, esa intimidad, esas caricias, sus cuerpos danzando en ese lenguaje tan puro, tan primitivo que ambos una noche habían descubierto debajo de un árbol en el bosque prohibido. 

Fue un encuentro único, era la luz y las estrellas, y mas allá el universo; Ambos se querían, se añoraban con cada beso y caricia, con ese lenguaje que solo aquellos que aman conocen ... 

Cuando se hubo terminado la llama; la luz los encontró frente a la chimenea casi apagada, durmiendo uno al lado del otro. Severus fue el primero en despertar y observaba a la mujer con la que había pasado tan maravillosa noche. Recordaba los momentos tan sublimes en los cuales se había entregado de nuevo a ella. Reflexiono un poco acerca de la poción que ambos habían bebido; de las sensaciones tan puras que los hizo vivir; si definitivamente era una buena poción, el señor tenebroso le había hablado de ella, y le dijo que hacia despertar el poder interior de cada mago; le había recomendado un poco de esta en alguna ocasión, pero Severus había tomado algo de ese elipsis pensando en la noche con Florence. 

Se levanto y se fue a bañar. Quería que cuando ella despertara lo encontrara con el desayuno servido.. quería darle la sorpresa; pensaba que después de esta noche todo estaba predestinado a suceder, se casaría con ella y compartirían el resto de sus mágicas vidas. 

Esa mañana fue perfecta, la pasaron muy bien, como en los viejos tiempos; Severus estaba especialmente amoroso con Florence .. la invito a pasear por el lago, le regalo una flor silvestre que encontró en el camino, estaba demostrando de nuevo todo ese amor escondido que un hombre de semblante duro puede demostrar. 

Y entonces llego la segunda noche; ambos estaban de nuevo en plan de seducción de caricias y besos, y fue entonces que sucedió algo que cambiaria su relación para siempre. 

Cuando Florence le ayudaba a quitarse la camisa, observo algo que no había notado la noche anterior; algo en el brazo izquierdo de Severus hizo que ella abriera los ojos, y como asustada se alejo de él. Severus no entendía lo que estaba pasando, e inocentemente le pregunto al darse cuenta de la cara de terror de su amada: 

- Que pasa Florence? Que Hice? 

Ella lo seguía mirando con recelo, parecía furiosa, y dispuesta a comenzar a gritar en cualquier momento. 

- Que demonios es esa cosa que tienes en el brazo?- dijo de forma demandante 

- Nada, linda es solo un tatuaje- dijo el como algo natural 

- ¡Severus! No me mientas, yo se que es eso y no es simplemente un tatuaje- añadió furiosa 

- y que es entonces- dijo Severus molesto como retándola 

- Es la marca tenebrosa Severus, aprendí a reconocerla cuando trabajaba en la embajada Británica en Norteamérica, el ministerio de magia nos pidió especial cuidado con los inmigrantes ingleses que tuvieran esa marca en el brazo.. 

Severus estaba sorprendido, no pensó que ella supiera a cerca de la marca tenebrosa y mucho menos su significado. Ya no podía mas que confesarle que era un mortifago. Sin embargo ella no lo dejo hablar, el trato de acercarse pero ella seguía rehuyéndole. 

- Maldita sea Severus en que te haz metido? Te has convertido en uno de esa banda de delincuentes? 

- Florence no es lo que parece, de verdad que no, nosotros solo queremos un cambio, una revolución, no somos delincuentes, peleamos por una ideología.. 

- A mi no me engañas Severus, ellos no son una manos de revolucionarios, son un grupo de asesinos a sangre fría!!!, Acaso no te haz dado cuenta de las desapariciones, de las cosas terribles que han sucedido?, no me digas Severus que no conoces nada de eso... 

- Florence, te juro que yo no le he hecho daño a nadie – dijo tratándose de explicar pero ella no entendía. 

En ese momento el noto un cambio en ella, su postura lo decía todo, ya no le tenia esa mirada de horror, sino que en cambio aparecían ante sus ojos una expresión de asco y desaprobación, y mirando a Severus a los ojos le dijo con una seguridad que inquietaba. 

- Severus, sabes creo que me he equivocado con tigo, ya no eres la misma persona de la cual me enamore, percibí tu cambio desde la primera vez que te vi, pero no quise reconocer que algo estaba pasando, no quise creer que el hombre con el cual soñaba todas las noches en realidad se había convertido en algo que yo no entiendo, en algo que tampoco quiero entender, no quiero ver mas del mounstro que te haz convertido, no quiero saber nada mas de ti .. 

- Que estas diciendo Florence, estas diciendo que ya no me amas?- dijo Severus con tono de autentica preocupación. 

- No, Severus, no es que ya no te ame; pero aunque me muera por estar con tigo tengo la seguridad que tu no eres el hombre con el cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida; la marca tenebrosa te ha cambiado Severus y si no te cuidas terminara por matarte ... 

Y al decir eso Florence agarro sus cosas, salio rápidamente de la casa y desapareció en el umbral. Severus quedo como petrificado, no podía creer que lo abandonaba, que lo dejaba por la marca que había visto en su brazo; solo por eso, trato de pensar en los cambios que ella había dicho que el tenia, pero por mas que pensaba parecía que no era conciente de ellos. 

Pasó esos días como si estuviera hipnotizado, se levantaba de su cama, y no tenia ni siquiera ganas de comer, de vestirse, de ir a pescar, de nada ...; miraba con tristeza una foto que tenia de ella, la foto le sonreía de forma coqueta, pero el sabia que ella ya no tenia deseos de estar junto a el. En ocasiones se quedaba en la silla mirando el fuego, ese mismo fuego que habían compartido esa noche, esa noche antes de que se fuera y lo dejara de nuevo solo, y no podía evitar que una lagrima se escurriera por su mejilla. 


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo XIV**

*********************

Estaba destrozado, durante esas semanas era el hombre mas desgraciado del planeta, parecía como si su vida se hubiera detenido y no comprendía como de un momento la perdió sin darse cuenta. 

¡Fue tan rápido!, fue en solo un instante, todo estaba bien, estaban juntos y de un momento a otro vio la marca y se olvido de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, se olvido de su historia, y también se olvido de lo que realmente era el Severus Snape. No tuvo en cuenta nada, no tuvo en cuenta que el la quería, no pensó que después de su partida se iba a sentir tan triste, tan desafortunado... 

Severus la odio por eso, por su falta de explicaciones, por su poca atención a sus necesidades... ¡no lo escucho!, ni siquiera quiso comprenderlo, no quiso hablar con él, solo dijo que se habia convertido en algo horrible, que ella no quería ver como lo mataban .., Severus estaba seguro que si ella se lo hubiera pedido el hubiera dejado de lado al grupo, a Lord Voldemort y sus creencias... pero ya era demasiado tarde! 

Paso su tiempo de vacaciones encerrado en la cabaña, con las ventanas y puertas cerradas para que no entrara la luz, esa luz que le recordaban sus ojos castaños. 

Volvió al trabajo poco después; el señor Browse le llamo la atención porque se habia equivocado, algo que usualmente no hacia cuando se trataba de pociones; le pregunto que era lo que le pasaba, pero el no contesto la herida en su alma dolía demasiado. 

Hubo otra reunión de los mortifagos, el señor tenebroso los convocaba de nuevo; como siempre cada uno ocupaba sus lugares dentro del circulo, y esperaban que su amo hablara. Lord Voldemort cada vez irradiaba mas poder, mas energía, muchos de los del grupo lo escuchaban como si fuera un santo, estaban seguros que él le mostraría el camino. Pero el señor tenebroso no era en todas las ocasiones amable, castigaba fuertemente cuando alguno se equivocaba, y en esa ocasión Avery fue el afectado. Tuvo una equivocación, tenia que hacer un encargo y fallo en su intento de mandar un mensaje a un mago rico para cobrarle cierta cantidad. Delante de todos dijo apuntándolo con su varita y dijo: ¡crucio! ; Avery callo al suelo y se retorcía de dolor mientras el resto de los mortifagos miraba la escena. Severus solo observaba en silencio sin hacer nada como su compañero de colegio gritaba y sufría, en su interior no le gustaba esa escena, no le gusto ver como mientras Avery se retorcía salía de su rostro expresiones de angustia y dolor. Al terminar la maldición el señor tenebroso les dijo a todos de forma amenazadora que si se equivocaban lo pagarían. 

Dio nuevas ordenes a cada uno de los mortifagos individualmente; a Severus le pidió que le elaborara la mas potente poción de la verdad que conocía y que se la hiciera llegar a Rosier lo mas pronto posible, que tenia una misión para él. Severus asintió contestando "si, mi señor", Voldemort lo despidió y el se dispuso a marcharse. Cuando ya estaba a punto de desaparecer escucho una voz familiar que lo llamaba; volteo a mirar y ahí estaba Evan. 

- Severus que te parece si vamos a un bar y tomamos un trago? Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos amigo .. 

- Esta bien- Severus contesto sin muchas ganas 

Evan lo conocía, y sabia que a él le pasaba algo, no quiso preguntarle mas pues habia mucha gente a su alrededor; pero le dio un golpecito en la espalda y le dijo que lo llevaría a un nuevo sitio. Ya en el bar Evan se dio cuenta que Severus no musitaba palabra y lo que decía lo hacia de mala forma. "Severus te pasa algo, verdad?, haz estado muy extraño, que pasa?"; Severus lo miro a los ojos y no pudo evitar que se le aguaran los ojos (Evan era la única persona con la cual él podía demostrar sus sentimientos, pues le tenia demasiada confianza). Evan comprendió que no era el mejor de los sitios para que el hablara del tema; pago los tragos y lo acompaño hasta su apartamento. 

Ya ahí se sentaron en la sala con una botella de buen vino, y al preguntarle de nuevo; Severus le hablo de lo ocurrido con Florence; Evan se dio cuenta lo mucho que le afectaba que ella lo hubiera dejado, pero a la vez también le preocupaba otra cosa. 

- Entonces ella sabe que eres mortifago? 

- Si, lo sabe – Severus pronuncio esto con un nudo en la garganta. 

- Severus... sabes que eso no es bueno.. sabes que ella no debía enterarse, ahora ... bueno de pronto deberías informar esto al señor tenebroso, no es bueno para las operaciones, tal vez ... 

- NO EVAN- Dijo con fuerza- EL SEÑOR NO SE ENTERARA DE ESTO! 

- Calmate Sev, por favor, solo calmate- le dijo Evan tranquilizándolo 

- ¡Es que no comprendes Evan!, si sabe que ella conoce esto, no quiero pensar en lo que le haga, por favor amigo, por favor, por mas que lo quieras no le cuentes al señor tenebroso esto, por favor- Severus decía esto con tono de suplica. 

- (Evan se quedo callado un momento y le dijo), no te preocupes por mi Severus, por nada del mundo dejaría que lastimaran a alguien que amas, aunque ella te halla abandonado por una pequeñez, te prometo que por todos estos años que nos conocemos, nadie sabrá lo que me acabas de contar.. pero solo te pido una cosa Severus? 

- ¿Qué cosa? 

- Por favor Severus calmate, piensa bien las cosas, de pronto esto es lo mejor que les ha podido pasar tanto a ella como a ti... Dime que hubieras hecho si te hubiera abandonado justo después de casarse?, es mejor que las cosas hubieran ocurrido ahora y no mucho después .. los divorcios cuestan un dineral... 

- Evan mírame a los ojos y júrame que esto no saldrá de los dos! 

- Severus creeme nunca se sabrá! Te lo juro. 

En esa velada, Evan le cometo en tono reservado acerca de sus misiones. A comparación de Severus quien solo hacia pociones, él tenia que hacer cosas mas arriesgadas. El señor tenebroso le encargo varias misiones en las cuales tenia que amenazar y amedrentar a varias personas; habia que tenido que implementar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, y otros trabajos. Le contó cuando ya estaba un poco borracho que Wilkes hacia el trabajo mas sucio de todos, se encargaba de torturar y sacarle información a otros magos, y se rumoraba que ya habia matado a mas de uno. Evan esa noche hablaba con convicción, Severus se dio cuenta que estaba llevando esto del grupo al extremo, como todo lo que el solía hacer ... pero era diferente parecía no importarle hacer cualquier cosa que el señor le pidiera ... 

Severus relaciono lo que dijo Rosier con la frase de Florence "te haz convertido en un mounstro" 

Paso el tiempo, y parecía que cada día Severus se reponía mas de la partida de Florence; en su trabajo estaba cada vez mas despejado y menos pendiente de esa mujer. Continuo haciendo los encargos al señor tenebroso, asistía a las reuniones y seguía su vida normal. 

Sin embargo unos meses después de la charla con Evan; se encontró de nuevo con su amigo; quien solo le dijo que necesitaba hablar con el de forma urgente!. Severus pensó que se trataba de alguna cosa relacionada con las misiones; mas sin embargo no era así. 

Rosier lo habia citado en un bar para conversar. Al llegar allí el ya lo estaba esperando, pidieron unos tragos y comenzaron a conversar sobre otras cosas. Pero llego un momento en que Severus le pregunto que para que lo necesitaba; Evan estaba un poco nervioso, se notaba que no sabia como decirle esto, así que de un momento y sin mas preámbulos: soltó la información. 

- Florence está embarazada 

Severus le caía eso como un balde de agua fría, no sabia que decir, lo único que dijo fue un- Que?- con mucha angustia. Rosier le comento que habia estando visitando un pueblo al sur del país, y la habia visto, tenia unos aproximados siete meses de embarazo (tiempo que coincidía con su ultimo encuentro). Evan le decía tranquilizándolo "No te preocupes Severus de pronto ni siquiera es tuyo!", sin embargo él sabia que no era así, conocía a Florence y ella no era el tipo de mujer que se entregaba fácilmente a un hombre. 

Le pidió a Evan que le dijera el nombre del pueblo y el la buscaría, necesitaba hablar con ella, si era ese su hijo, las cosas cambiaban, la convencería de volver con él. Le dijo a Evan que no le contara esto a nadie mas y salio como un rayo. 

Llego al pueblo en cuestión, pero no la encontró. Decidió volver todos los días después del trabajo hasta que tuviera suerte. Fue una noche de esas cuando la vislumbro caminando en la oscuridad; se le acerco por detrás y sin querer la habia asustado, ella saco su varita y se volteo con la intención de defenderse, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada, cuando se dio cuenta que la persona que estaba detrás de ella era Severus. 

- Que haces aquí?- dijo indignada 

- Florence podemos hablar – Severus dijo esto mirando el vientre. 

- Vete de aquí, yo no tengo nada que hablar con tigo!! 

- Por favor Florence solo unas palabras ... 

- Bueno, lo que quieras decirme, me lo dices aquí mismo!- dijo con orgullo 

- Florence porque no me avisaste lo que sucedía? 

- Eso a ti no te importa.. además como sabes que es tuyo? 

- Linda tu y yo sabemos que lo es, mira yo cambiare si eso es lo que quieres, trabajare para sostener al bebe y a ti, haré todo lo que sea necesario – Dijo Severus con convicción 

- Severus- dijo Florence de nuevo con tono Serio y seguro- no me importa que es lo que me prometas y me digas; yo ya te lo dije la ultima vez que no quiero volver a verte. 

- y el bebe? Que crees que no se merece un padre?- dijo Severus 

- MI BEBE, es solo mío, tu no tienes porque estar ahí, nunca te conocerá y será mejor que tampoco te aparezcas por ahí con sentimientos paternales. "prefiero morir a que en alguna ocasión te diga papá". Además tu no mereces tener un hijo.. 

- Pero... 

- Pero nada Severus! - dijo de forma tajante- no me busques! 

Y diciendo esto se fue dejando a Severus de nuevo solo. 

Era increíble también para Severus la forma como había cambiado Florence; casi no la reconocía, ella siempre fue de carácter fuerte, siempre desde el primer instante en que se conocieron, pero el nunca se imagino que pudiera ser tan cruel, tan extremista en las cosas que hacia, y a la vez tan egoísta; le había negado la oportunidad de ser padre, de conocer a su hijo, de hablarle sobre sus raíces ... 

Severus se preguntaba si el seria un buen padre, y no podía contestar bien esa pregunta, no había tenido un buen ejemplo con el propio; el hombre que conoció como "papá"; nunca pudo entenderlo, esperaba mas de el de lo que en realidad Severus podía dar; nunca pudieron hablar sobre nada diferente a sus defectos, él nunca le hablo sobre las mujeres, sobre el sexo, sobre deportes y sobre la vida. Reconoció que vivir con su padre le había enseñado a afrontar las situaciones mas difíciles, aprendió desde muy pequeño que la vida no era fácil, que había que trabajar para conseguir lo que querías, que era mejor decir las cosas de frente aunque dolieran ... pero parecía que eso no era suficiente, no quería repetir el dolor y la angustia de los primeros años, no quería que hablara de él como sí fuera un mounstro, solo quería tener una oportunidad con ese niño dado que con la madre se habían roto las esperanzas. 

Sin embargo también parecía que esa oportunidad también se nublaba, ella nunca dejaría que él se acercase al niño, y el aprendería que su padre solo era un desconocido que jamás pudo verle la cara ... 

El dolor volvía a su rostro al pensar en eso, al pensar que parecía que para él no había futuro, viviría y moriría solo, ese era su destino. 


	16. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo XV**

*********************

Los meses siguientes fueron cargados de rabia e ira, quería ir a buscarla, quería ir a buscarlos a ambos; quería que su vida fuera de nuevo de ella ... Severus sabia que ya habría de nacer pronto el niño, estaba nervioso, quería verlo, conocerlo, ver su pequeño rostro por lo menos una vez, y guardarlo en su memoria, para que el día de mañana supiera que había dado principio a una vida, que había alguien que se parecía a él, o por lo menos llevaba sus raíces... 

Trabajaba como todos los días, y ganaba lo suficiente para poder adquirir cualquier cosa, pero el no quería nada. Cumplía las ordenes del señor tenebroso, hizo en ese tiempo algunas cosas diferentes, fue a visitar a algunas personas a dejar mensajes, mientras observaba como las personas lo miraban con terror, el mismo terror que había visto en los ojos de Florence. 

Un día no se aguanto mas tenia que verlo, tenia que verlos a los dos; sabia que ella ya habría tenido el bebe, no sabia si era varón o hembra, eso no le importaba, solo quería ver el rostro de su primer y único hijo. Sin embargo las cosas parecían seguir oscuras para él, no esperaba lo que iba a suceder, no se imaginaba siquiera. Fue al pueblo donde la había encontrado la ultima vez, en días pasados la había seguido hacia una pequeña casa, donde se suponía que vivía ... fue y toco la puerta de la casa, y coincidencialmente abrió ella la puerta. 

El la noto cansada y triste, noto que algo no estaba bien, noto que estaba derrotada, y que al mirarlo había de nuevo esa rabia, esa angustia, esa frivolidad que habían caracterizado sus últimos encuentros, pero había algo mas, algo que el no entendía. Raramente ella lo invito a seguir. En la casa no había señales de que existiera un niño, parecía como si ella nunca hubiera estado en embarazo. Lo invito a sentar y secamente le dijo lo siguiente: 

- Severus, se que vienes a decirme no se que pocoton de cosas, pero no pierdas tu tiempo, por favor; ya no me busques mas, lo que había en común entre los dos, ya no existe, por favor no insistas. 

El la miraba como si no entendiera. Sabia que ya no existían nada entre los dos, pero no entendía en realidad el mensaje; miro sin decir nada a Florence como interrogándola, y ella al notar su expresión continuo diciendo: 

- Severus, el bebe murió al nacer 

Se le desfiguro la cara al oír la noticia, no esperaba eso, nunca lo espero, se le aguaron los ojos; pero lo único que hizo fue pararse y salir del lugar; ni siquiera se despidió de Florence. Y ella quedo ahí como sorprendida de la reacción de dolor de Severus. 

En ese tiempo se volvió mas uraño, mas inaccesible, ni siquiera el mismo Evan podía animarlo, no hablaba, solo se escondía en si mismo, guardando ira, rabia y rencor en todo su ser. Comenzó a recordar los viejos tiempos, comenzó a revivir las cosas negativas de su pasado, experimento de nuevo la antipatía por Black y Lupin, y su rencor por James Potter. ¡Maldito seas! se decía en su interior; ¡Maldito seas! Por tus logros, por tu vida perfecta, por todas las snitch que atrapaste, por tus bromas, y sobre todo ¡Maldito seas! Por salvarme la vida. "si hubiera muerto no tendría que vivir toda esta desgracia" 

Paso el tiempo, mucho en realidad, algunos años se fueron en un instante, y él seguía con su rutina, ahora sí se había convertido en otra persona, se había convertido en el mounstro que Florence decía, sus ojos perdieron la poca luz que tenían, su rostro mas pálido que nunca, no mostraba signos de haber reído y de la juventud que aún conservaba. Aún trabajaba para Voldemort, el hombre tenebroso cada día se volvía mas poderoso, cada día la gente le temía mas, cada día lograba hacer cosas que ningún mago había hecho. Seguía sus instrucciones como perdido, hacia cualquier cosa que le pidiera. A sus ordenes había aplicado algunas de las maldiciones imperdonables.. no había matado a nadie afortunadamente ... 

Pero un día hubo algo que lo movió, algo que comenzó a despertar algo en su corazón, que le indico que sus valores no habían muerto bajo esa fachada de dureza. Ese momento llego cuando un día al convocar el circulo de los mortifagos, el señor tenebroso presento ante todos a un joven muchacho que tenia unos 16 años, tenia una cara de niño y se veía tan joven. El muchacho estaba amarrado por sogas, y el señor tenebroso lo presento ante todos como el hijo de uno de sus enemigos, de una de las personas que no se había puesto a su disposición. En la cara del niño había un signo de autentico miedo, y al mirar ese rostro Severus se le enterneció el corazón; recordó su adolescencia y lo que sentía a esa edad. No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando el señor tenebroso le mando un "crucio" y después para finalizar lo mato con un "Adava cadabra". No podía creer que estaba ahí parado viendo como mataban a un inocente, a un niño, a alguien que no tenia que ver con los ideales de los cuales el señor tenebroso hablaba, eso no tenia nada con la libertad y el poder, con un mejor estilo de vida ... 

Fue como si abriera sus ojos, ese muchacho pudo haber sido su hijo (el que no conoció la vida), pudo ser cualquiera, pude ser también él, alguno de sus amigos. Se dio cuenta que se había desperdiciado una vida, unas esperanzas. Y todo porque?, solo por que el Señor tenebroso no había conseguido lo que quería ... 

Esa noche y la noche que le siguieron soñó con el muchacho, soñó con la escena, la repetía en sus sueños, su mirada, su angustia, su muerte. Sintió el dolor de un padre, un padre que sabe que ha perdido algo como un hijo ..., no podía creer haber estado tan ciego. Se prometió a si mismo hacer algo, pero parecía que no había respuesta. 

Días después hubo una reunión de carácter social en la casa de Wilkes, todos sus antiguos amigos estaban ahí, pero el ya no se sentía tan parte del grupo; todos habían cambiado hasta Evan, hasta su mejor amigo. Hablaban de la muerte como algo tan natural, y se dio cuenta que el había sido el único afectado con el asesinato que había visto la otra noche; los demás hablaban del tema con la misma disposición como si hablaran de un incidente cotidiano. A Severus le asqueaba la forma como hablaban todos, le causaba nauseas pensar poder ser tan cruel, tan inhumano ... 

En la reunión paso un incidente sorprendente, Wilkes paso a la cocina a averiguar la cena, y de un momento a otro se oyó un estruendo, todos quedaron a la expectativa de que era ese gran ruido. Al poco tiempo salio Wilkes con una gran sonrisa, dijo en son de broma que había arreglado el problema del servicio domestico. Todos rieron ante la broma menos Severus. Y mientras todos compartían en la reunión se metió a la cocina, pero no encontró nada, solo unas manchas pequeñas de sangre en el piso. Fue entonces que salio por una puerta que daba al patio, miro su alrededor como buscando algo, y de un momento a otro oyó un suave quejido de dolor. Miro a su derecha y encontró un pote de basura y en su interior estaba el cuerpo herido y casi agonizante de una elfina domestica. 

Se quito la capa y envolvió el pequeño cuerpo en ella, desapareció y volvió a aparecer en su apartamento. Puso delicadamente el cuerpo de la elfina sobre la mesa y por medio de la chimenea llamo al señor Browse y le explico la situación. Pocos minutos después entro el anciano al apartamento llevando consigo una maleta llena de pociones. Browse sabia mucho sobre curaciones de heridas por medio de distintos métodos, dado que en su juventud había trabajado de voluntario como ayudante de un hombre especializado en criaturas mágicas. Entre ambos colocaron a la elfina en la tina del baño y le untaron una serie de pociones mágicas. La elfina estaba muy mal de salud, con el ataque que sufrió había perdido el ojo derecho, y estaba muy delicada. Browse le dijo a Severus que no sabia si se recuperaría, y que solo bastaba esperar. Al finalizar el tratamiento, Severus adecuo una caja con sabanas para poner a la elfina dentro y dejar que descansara. 

Browse le pregunto después de que la elfina yacía inconsciente en la improvisada cama, el porque hacia esto, y el simplemente le contesto que cuando era joven un elfo domestico le había ayudado en una situación bastante desagradable y que sentía que le debía un favor. Pero el acto iba mas allá, se había dado cuenta que las personas que creía sus amigos habían perdido el respeto hasta por las criaturas mas inofensivas y buenas. 

Su descontento iba creciendo a la medida que pasaba el tiempo; todo le parecía tan turbio, y desagradable, se sentía terrible cada vez que tenia que obedecer otra orden, se sentía tan solo ... Su única compañía era la elfina domestica, quien unas semanas después despertó dentro de la caja, estaba un poco atolondrada y confundida. Severus desde el momento que ella entro a la casa no la había descuidado, y todos los días le untaba las pociones en su estropeado cuerpo, y cuando despertó la pequeña criatura lo miro agradecida, pero estaba tan débil que no podía hablar. Severus la cuido durante el tiempo que fuera necesario, salía a la hora del almuerzo para ver como estaba y regresaba a su casa tan pronto terminaba la jornada de trabajo. Cuando estuvo mas fuerte no sabia como agradecer su fortuna y le ofreció sus servicios. 

- Mi señor, Mandi quiere trabajar para usted, Mandi le debe la vida al señor Snape, y quiere servirle... 

- Ya veremos Mandi, ya veremos- contestaba Severus sin prometer nada. 

Sabia que la elfina no podía volver donde Wilkes, el había creído que la había matado, y no era muy conveniente que saliera por ahí y le contara a todo el mundo que él "generoso señor Snape" (como lo llamaba) le había curado, se podía meter él en problemas; sabia también que al tener un solo ojo le iba ser difícil encontrar un nuevo empleo; así que después de mucho pensarlo decidió emplear a Mandi, pero no en su apartamento sino en la casa que tenia en un rincón de ninguna parte. La llevo allá y le recomendó que la casa estuviera limpia y que no entraran a la propiedad ningún gnomo; le encomendó (para que la elfina también estuviera ocupada dado que el pocas veces iba a su escondite) que arreglara el jardín, comprara flores y plantas que hicieran ver el lugar bonito. Lógicamente le dejo dinero y mercado para que comiera. 

Se había dado cuenta que las personas ya no eran como antes, Vivian con miedo, hablaban bajo para que nadie las escuchara, ya no era prudente salir de noche; el ministerio no sabia como controlar la situación y entrenaban muchos aurores para hacerle frente a los magos tenebrosos como los llamaban. Severus sabia que estaba en peligro que en cualquier momento lo podían matar, pero aún así, no le importaba con todo lo que le había sucedido lo máximo que esperaba era la muerte. 

Sin embargo la vida todavía no le había dado suficientes pruebas que demostraran su equivocación, todavía quedaba una que marcaría para siempre la vida de Severus Snape. 

Desde hace muchísimo tiempo, desde la ultima vez en que se vieron, Severus no había tenido noticia alguna de Florence, ya habían pasado varios años y para él ella era como un fantasma que en ocasiones venia a visitarlo en sus sueños y se iba dejándolo solo. No podía evitar a pesar del tiempo pensar en ella; aunque ahora ya no lo hacia como antes; los sentimientos románticos se habían ido con el tiempo. Sabia ahora que ella no era la mujer ideal que en un tiempo creyó lo acompañaría para siempre; los últimos encuentros le demostraron lo poco que ella estaba lista para él. Ahora observaba la situación de una forma mas realista, aunque el dolor seguía presente en algunos detalles. Severus sabia que no podía dejar de quererla, aunque ahora ese querer era solo un sentimiento de admiración, de empatía por una persona que en un tiempo amó mucho. 

No la odiaba, aunque si sentía algo de rencor por la forma en que ella había terminado todo; hacia relativamente poco que él se había dado cuenta de su equivocación al hacerse mortifago, lamentaba que ella lo hubiera dejado por eso, aunque se dio cuenta que dado que el podía morir a manos de un auror en cualquier momento, la vida con él hubiera sido demasiado peligrosa, y ahora que ella no estaba a su lado podía vivir tranquila y sin miedo. 

... que equivocado estaba. 


	17. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo XVI**

*********************

Era una mañana muy fría de esas en que la niebla es espesa y se puede cortar con un cuchillo. Severus aún dormía cuando de pronto escucho un golpe fuerte en la puerta, se levanto sobresaltado; y un poco somnoliento se fue a mirar quien tocaba. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Rosier con una cara de eminente preocupación. Inmediatamente lo invito a pasar. 

- Evan que pasa? Que ha ocurrido? Por que vienes a esta hora.. te están siguiendo?- dijo Severus pensando de que de pronto venia siendo perseguido por algún Auron. 

- No, nadie me ha seguido Sev, tengo que hablar con tigo.. en cuanto lo supe vine a verte- prosiguió Evan un poco agitado 

- Pero que pasa?- pregunto Severus como temiendo escuchar la respuesta. 

- Severus es mejor que te sientes, tenemos que hablar- prosiguió Evan agitado. 

Severus se sentó en la pequeña sala de su apartamento, y de igual forma Evan quien estaba en realidad muy ofuscado, Severus no comprendía la magnitud del suceso.. 

- Severus ha ocurrido algo terrible, algo que debes saber – Dijo de nuevo Evan como tratando de explicarse. 

- HOMBRE QUE PASA?- Dijo Severus quien estaba a punto de estallar. 

- Severus, ha muerto, ha muerto lo siento mucho- Dijo Evan agitado 

- Quien a muerto Evan?, no se de que me estas hablando- dijo Severus desesperado por no entender. 

- .... Florence, Severus... ella esta muerta. 

Severus no pudo hablar, ni preguntar nada en ese momento; sentía como si le atravesaran el corazón y los intestinos con una daga envenenada; palideció su rostro y como si no creyera lo que le acababan de decir, se quedo callado paralizado por un minuto o dos. Miraba a Evan, su expresión de angustia lo decía todo; él no le mentiría en algo tan serio, pero en su interior no podía creer lo que decían sus palabras. Después de un tiempo lo único que pudo pronunciar fue un "Como?"; y fue cuando Rosier de forma calmada le comenzó a explicar. 

Parece ser que Florence hacia parte hace algunos años de un grupo de magos del ministerio que recibían información secreta de otros países del mundo acerca de avances mágicos en términos de defensa. Como ella trabajo en la embajada del ministerio en Norteamérica esto era entendible. Parece ser que ella no ocupaba un alto rango, era solo una simple secretaria, pero por medio de ella pasaba mucha información. Por ese tipo de información fue que ella había identificado la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de Severus. Florence se había salido de la organización tiempo después, y fue ahí cuando regreso a Inglaterra. El señor tenebroso la identifico como portadora de información relevante, pero no la había podido localizar pues no sabia exactamente quien era; Así que durante todos estos años estuvo moviendo diferentes tipos de contactos para establecer su paradero; no le fue muy fácil localizarla porque la resistencia la estaba cuidando, pero algo salio mal y Voldemort la tuvo en su poder, la torturo y después de sacarle alguna información la dejo morir. Evan estaba haciendo otro tipo de misión y llego a infórmale los resultados a su amo, cuando entro a donde el estaba encontró el cuerpo de Florence inerte sobre el suelo. 

Severus había escuchado la historia en silencio, mientras Evan le narraba lo sucedido, y especialmente en el momento que le narro su muerte no pudo evitar que de sus ojos salieran lagrimas llenas de tristeza y melancolía. En ese momento salio una pregunta que parecía lógica pero para Severus no lo era. 

- El señor tenebroso fue el que lo hizo? 

- Si, Severus, personalmente se encargo de ella. 

- Y tu crees que el sepa lo de nosotros? 

- No, Sev, si lo hubiera sabido te hubiera utilizado a ti para llegar a ella 

- Vas a contarle?- pregunto Severus con seriedad 

- No Severus, yo nunca te haría eso; tu eres como mi hermano- Dijo Evan en su usual tono Fraterno. 

Severus parecía no poder preguntar mas cosas, pero aún así lo hizo 

- y su cuerpo? 

- Lo abandonaron en una vía, ya lo encontró la gente del ministerio, no se cuando será el entierro .... 

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, tampoco podía expresar lo que estaba sintiendo, fue como un rayo, un rayo de esos que parten en dos a las personas y las dejan vivas. Estaba confundido, no podía pensar con claridad, agradeció en silencio a Evan por avisarle, por tenerle confianza, por no traicionarlo, por estar siempre a su lado, por ser su amigo. Este estaba preocupado por él, pero Severus le pidió que lo dejara solo, que necesitaba pensar, que prescindía del silencio, ese silencio que siempre lo había acompañado, y que a veces era su mejor consejero. Pero aunque Evan ya se había marchado; Severus no podía comprender, no podía darle explicación a la muerte, no podía pasar por alto la ofensa. 

Los dos días que le siguieron fueron eternos; no fue capaz de ir a trabajar, mando una lechuza diciendo que estaba enfermo. Se encerró en su cuarto y se le olvido dormir, deseaba al mismo tiempo que se le olvidara respirar pero eso no sucedió. 

Fue así como llego ese día, se miro al espejo antes de partir, y vio un rostro transformado, no era la misma imagen que había observado en un cristal el día del baile de despedida; recordó las palabras de Florence "te haz convertido en un mounstro"; y alejo la mirada del espejo. Se vistió de forma elegante, siempre de negro, solo que hoy ese color expresaba el estado de su alma; hoy seria el día de su última cita con la mujer que había amado tanto. 

Salio temprano; y llego a una pradera llena de tumbas: Miro a su alrededor y vislumbro un grupo de personas que se amontonaban al lado de una hendidura en la tierra. No se acerco, no quiso hacerlo, se alejo lo suficiente para ver lo que ocurría a la distancia. Las personas que estaban ahí reunidas estaban de luto, sus caras mostraban tristeza y amargura. Vio de lejos a alguien que conocía, una mujer que lo invito a tomar té en una cabaña al sur de Inglaterra: la madre de Florence, estaba transformada, su cara era la expresión del dolor hecho carne, lloraba sin consuelo , y en un cajón, estaba ella, la misma chica coqueta que le había pegado con una bola de nieve, que se deleitaba con sus regalos y quien en una noche de verano le entregara su cuerpo. 

Justo después del servicio, arrecio una tormenta, el agua caía como si el cielo estuviera protestando por la injusticia de la muerte. Los dolientes se fueron alejando; pero Severus no, el se acerco a la tumba de quien un día le permitiera un beso. Su postura lo decía todo, sus hombros estaban inclinados hacia delante, y su cabeza baja miraban hacia un punto en el suelo. Parecía no importar que estuviera lloviendo, el agua recorría su cuerpo frió y se posaba de nuevo en el suelo. Pero este Severus no se movía. 

Tenia los pensamientos revueltos, una cosa llevaba a la otra; todo parecía ser muy confuso. Las escenas pasaban por su cabeza en desorden y los sentimientos estaban cargados muchas emociones. Si solamente todo hubiera sido distinto, si tuviera el poder de cambiar las cosas ya sucedidas, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa ... cualquier cosa; no hubiera importado el precio. 

Pero ya no era posible; la mujer que amaba estaba en esa tumba. Sí no podía negar que la amaba; fuera lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido en el pasado la quería y no podía creer que algo tan hermoso como su rostro ya no existiera. Pensó en los momentos que pasaron juntos, la inocencia de su primer amor y como ese cariño evolucionó hasta convertirse carne; esa carne que no alcanzo a conocer la vida y que muriera momentos antes de su nacimiento; ese hijo que el deseo conocer pero que el destino se lo quitara. 

Sentía que ella lo observaba, que podía ver que estaba arrepentido, que podía percibir el dolor que había dejado su ausencia. Quería decirle que él no sabia que ella era una de las miras del señor tenebroso. Que si lo hubiera sabido hubiera dado su vida para salvarla; deseaba decirle que él no se había convertido en un mounstro, solo que había cambiado; pero que él no era el tipo de persona que mataría a sangre fría a un inocente. 

No pudo evitar llorar ante el sepulcro, sus lagrimas corrían y se mezclaban con la lluvia. Sus pensamientos estaban entrecruzados; se sentía tan miserable, tan poca cosa, su orgullo había desaparecido y también sus ganas de vivir. Se quedo ahí por mucho tiempo, y parecía que la lluvia no terminaba, no se había dado cuenta que alguien detrás de él lo acompañaba en silencio. 

La persona que estaba a su lado lo acompañaba; no hizo ningún sonido como respetando ese momento, esa despedida. Sin embargo llegó un instante en que se dio cuenta que Severus tenia que irse, tenia que dejarla atrás, y comenzar de nuevo. Así que se acerco mas a él y puso su mano en su hombro. 

Severus volteo levemente el rostro para encontrarse con la persona que estaba a su lado; lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, y dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia la tumba. El profesor Dumbledore le toco amistosamente la espalda y le dijo en tono comprensivo: "Severus es mejor que nos vallamos, seguramente a ella no le gustaría que tu te derrumbaras tan fácilmente, seguramente ella quería que tu salieras adelante". Severus lo miro de nuevo, parecía no poder omitir palabras. El profesor Dumbledore le dio uno pequeños golpecitos en la espalda y lo invito a dar media vuelta y a dejar el cementerio. 

Caminaron juntos y en silencio durante un rato. El profesor Dumbledore le pregunto si quería hablar. Severus simplemente lo miró como perdido pero no le dijo nada. Entonces el anciano saco de su saco un pequeño objeto: era un traslador se lo mostró y él sin decir nada puso su mano encima del objeto que los llevo hacia otro sitio. 

No sabia donde estaba, pero en realidad en ese momento no le importaba, sabía que Dumbledore era el jefe de la resistencia, sabía que el tenia el poder de entregarlo a los aurores y condenar su vida a un eterno suplicio, pero no le importaba; solo quería estar en silencio. 

Llegaron a una cabaña, en su interior ardía el fuego agradablemente, se sentaron cerca de las llamas a secar la humedad de la lluvia. Severus seguía ensimismado, pero no tenia miedo; el profesor Dumbledore siempre le irradió confianza, sabia como hablarle, como llegar a él; desde el primer momento que lo cito a su oficina supo ganarse su respeto. El profesor se alejo un poco, colgó su capa húmeda y se ofreció a colgar la de Severus; Severus se la quito y se la entrego. Había mucho silencio, pero el profesor comprendió que en su interior él estaba gritando; sabia que él no era de los hombres que expresaban lo que sentían fácilmente. Se sentó de nuevo a su lado y comenzó a hablar: 

_ "Severus, sabes .. la vida se comporta en muchas ocasiones de forma extraña, sé que en estos años tu no la haz pasado bien, ya no eres el mismo muchacho joven que conocí en el colegio; haz cambiado .. sí, algunos de esos cambios han sido negativos, pero otros Severus te han enriquecido enormemente, sé que en estos años haz servido a Lord Voldemort, pensando que de pronto estabas en el lado correcto de la moneda, pero también sé que poco a poco haz abierto los ojos a la realidad, y que ahora sabes que te haz equivocado; no se si lo recuerdes pero en una ocasión yo te dije que el verdadero valor estaba en saber enfrentar las situaciones con paciencia y coraje aunque uno haya errado, y tengo la seguridad Severus que tú estas comenzando a encontrar ese valor, ese valor que siempre pensé que estaba dentro de ti, dentro de tu alma; siempre fuiste un chico valiente, nunca te dio miedo enfrentar a las otras personas; las cosas que hacías siempre eran de frente, no te importaba lo que pensaran de ti, solamente eras tú Severus; las personas sabían que esperar de ti, y por eso confié en ti cuando te pedí que no contaras lo que había pasado la noche en que Potter y tú se metieron en el túnel que conducía a donde Lupin pasaba sus transformaciones; y tú Severus, respondiste a mi confianza. Nunca olvidare que tu pudiste haberlo dicho, pero no lo hiciste; porque muy dentro de ti sabias que era lo correcto. _

_Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado verdad ... (Cuando dijo esto Severus lo miro a los ojos), creo que sientes que ahora no puedes hacer nada para cambiar todo lo que ha sucedido; pero Severus yo estoy seguro que no es así, aunque no lo creas, ahora hay mas cosas que nos unen que aquellas que nos separan; tú puedes tener todavía esa marca en el brazo pero aquella que abrazaba tu corazón se ha borrado; sé que no eres un mal hombre, tengo la seguridad de que eres diferente a los otros que siguen al señor tenebroso. La muerte de Florence y la de muchos otros no puede quedar en vano Severus; y se que tu no quieres que quede así; por eso Severus necesito de tu ayuda, requiero que me tengas confianza y me ayudes a combatir al hombre que te ha quitado tanto ... no tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, píenselo y luego me dices ..." _

Severus había escuchado todo eso con atención, y dentro de su ser sintió una rabia una rabia infinita por aquel hombre que le había quitado todo; no solo le quito a Florence sino también la posibilidad de vivir con ella y de ser feliz; le quito también sus amigos; las personas a las cuales había tenido tanta confianza en el pasado ahora se habían convertido en una masa de hombres sin rumbo, sin esperanza, ansiosos por el poder que nunca les llegará; le cuarto también su alma, al meter ideas de soberanía y grandeza en su corazón, le impidió crecer como persona y decidir sobre la vida que le tocaba seguir.. 

Pensó en Florence, en el hijo que nunca vio la vida, en el joven quien murió frente a sus ojos, en las personas que sabia que habían desaparecido, en la sangre que se había derramado por una ridícula ansia de poder. 

No lo soporto mas... tenia que hacer algo, por Florence y por los otros inocentes que murieron a manos de la maldad, la zozobra y el terror; se prometió a sí mismo hacer algo, algo que compensara los años de seguimiento ciego a ese gobernante insano; daría su vida si fuera necesario, no le importaba morir con tal de compensar sus fallas, y darle un sentido a su existencia. 

Su cara ya no reflejaba la tristeza y la agonía que tenia hace unas horas. Su rostro tenia una expresión de seguridad, de rabia y de conviccición, y después de oír las sabias palabras de Dumbledore, musito una sola pregunta: 

"¿que tengo que hacer?" 

Fue así como comenzó todo, Dumbledore le encargo que fuera su espía, su confidente, que tuviera los ojos y los oídos bien abiertos; que lo ayudara a evitar mas muertes y agonía ... que le avisara algún cambio, que estuviera a su servicio. 

Y Severus Snape hizo eso y mucho mas, entrego su vida a la causa; ya tenia un motivo para vivir, ya podía pensar en una meta cada mañana; hizo muchas cosas que evitaron dolor, le dio una oportunidad a otros de ver el sol cada mañana. Hubo un sin número de veces en las cuales casi lo descubren, tuvo que enfrentarse al señor tenebroso y aprender a manipular la información; utilizo la magia magistralmente en muchas ocasiones; su labor era perfecta y el profesor Dumbledore se daba cuenta de eso. 

Fue así como una noche llego la noticia; el Señor Tenebroso había desaparecido; fue atacar a los Potter y misteriosamente después de matarlos, no pudo asesinar a su pequeño hijo: "Harry", se desintegro él mismo. Severus pensó en James Potter, todavía detestaba pensar en él, todavía recordaba las emociones tan desagradables que le causaba, pero aún así le debía la vida y tendría que trabajar mucho para devolverle el favor. 

Y mientras algunos magos celebraban la muerte del señor tenebroso, otros a su vez estaban asustados; los del viejo grupo se dispersaron, otros huyeron y muchos otros fueron capturados. 

Severus nunca olvidará la ultima vez que vio a Evan, el amigo que lo había acompañado durante tanto tiempo; habían pasado ya dos semanas después de la noticia y llego Rosier esa noche a su puerta; estaba pálido, el color de sus ojos se había opacado, sabia que estaba en peligro, sabía que iba a morir. Se sentó con Severus en la sala y bebieron una copa juntos, hablaron de las vueltas que daba la vida, de los viejos tiempos, y levemente Severus noto que estaba llorando. Lo miro a los ojos y le dijo "Evan podemos solucionarlo", y el esbozó una leve sonrisa y dijo "No, Sev ya esto no tiene solución, yo escogí jugar este juego y perdí, ahora solo me toca esperar lo que me depare el destino"; se paró para despedirse, y en ese momento le dio un abrazo a Severus; fue un abrazo de hermanos, de amigos, como el que nunca recibiría él de ningún otro; ambos sabían que no se volverían a ver. Salio por la puerta y tres semanas después le llegaría la muerte; lucho hasta el final ante un grupo de aurones que lo acorralaban. 

Severus había cumplido con su parte, había ayudado a truncar las maniobras del señor tenebroso; pero este era el final; el señor tenebroso se había ido, y con el también los que en un tiempo llamo amigos; ya podía descansar, pero se había quedado de nuevo solo.... Fue en ese momento que llego el profesor Dumbledore y le propuso trabajar para él, en Hogwarts, como profesor de pociones; sabia que lo haría bien, confiaba enteramente en sus habilidades, en su lealtad, quería que fuera su compañero que lo apoyara en el trabajo, sabia que Severus Snape era un gran mago del que se puede confiar ... 

Así fue como dejo el trabajo con el señor Browne y se fue a trabajar al gran Castillo de Hogwats, y no solo eso!, el profesor Dumbledore lo nombro jefe de Slytherin, la casa que lo había visto crecer y de la cual estaba muy orgulloso. Pudo cumplir su deseo de volver a pisar la sala común pero ahora no como estudiante sino como jefe de la casa de muchachos mas ambiciosos que existía. Las serpientes tuvieron muchos éxitos (como también fracasos) en los años que le siguieron, pero Severus Snape siempre estaba allí, apoyando y guiando a los aspirantes a mago que llevaban consigo un escudo verde y una serpiente plateada en el centro. 

Mientras que en un lugar no muy lejano los ojos oscuros de un pequeño niño se habrían para comenzar un nuevo día. 

**FIN**


End file.
